Daughter of Eve: Golden Love
by allycat23
Summary: Aslan mentioned there would be hard times during the Golden Age, but Alexea never thought it'd be like this. As Guardian of Narnia can she protect herself, her friends and Narnia from hurt? SEQUEL TO DAUGHTER OF EVE. PETER/OC.
1. Chapter 1: Public Knowledge

**The sequel to Daughter of Eve! If you haven't read the first one, I suggest you do so! But thanks to my loyal readers who have followed! Please review and I accept any criticism! Thank you. :)x**

* * *

I woke up that morning to the sun streaming in through my window. It illuminated the room with its yellow rays and warmed my skin with its heat. I rolled over to the other side of the bed and stretched. Even after eighteen months of living here, I could never get tired of mornings like this. I got out of bed reluctantly after seeing two blue velvet boxes that reminded me it was Peter's birthday.

I put on my dressing gown, grabbed the presents and walked down to the library to the door that led to Peter's study. I tiptoed down to the other end of his room until I was outside his sleeping chambers. I pushed opened the doors and yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!".

I heard a groan from him as he rolled over. I put the presents down on his bedside table and walked around to the other side of his bed and crawled in. He turned to face me and embraced me.

"What are you doing here? We'll get in trouble," he said smiling at me.

"You're the one to speak; you sneak into my room all the time!" I told him, snuggling into his side even more.

"I'm eighteen!" he groaned excitedly, I laughed at him.

"Not so loud, Oreius will hear us!" I scolded him softly.

"Says the one who came into my room yelling," he exclaimed sitting himself up. I shot him a look, and then reached over to get him his presents.

"Which present first?" I asked him excitedly. This was my favourite part of birthdays.

"Surprise me," he said. With that I handed me the small box first. He opened it and a smile spread across his face.

"Do you like it?" I asked him biting my lip nervously. He held up his present. It was a white gold ring with a square sapphire, with a girl on one side, a boy on the other. Just like the necklace he'd given me when he proposed a courtship between us.

"Of course!" he said putting it on.

"I thought the girls at the party might need to be reminded that you're mine," I said joking. I passed him the next present.

He opened the box and pulled out a bronze telescope and extended it. On each layer there was an intricate dwarfish design. "It's just what I wanted," he whispered in awe. "I don't think I've ever been so spoilt!" he said hugging me.

"Well it is your eighteenth birthday," I said giggling as he pulled me down on top of him. "So what shall the birthday boy do today?" I asked smiling.

He rolled over so I was now lying on the bed while he rested himself on his elbow. "Well we all have training, lunch is our traditional picnic and then the party, nothing exciting really," he said joking, earning a playful hit from me.

"If you're late for that picnic, I'll kill you," I told him. Without warning he then crushed his lips into mine and kissed me.

* * *

I waited outside my bedroom for Peter to take me to breakfast like every morning. We had to act like we hadn't already seen each other this morning, as we'd definitely get into trouble. Amria's eyes me as I played with my necklace nervously.

"Here he comes, my lady," Amira said as Peter walked over to us.

"Peter! Happy birthday," I exclaimed as I hugged him.

We broke apart and he replied, "Thanks Lex, you're the first person to say that," he smiled cheekily.

"Of course she was, I heard her yell it to you at about eight o'clock this morning," said Amira laughing at my expense.

I cringed, "You heard?" I asked her.

"I think the whole of the Cair heard. I should be telling you off, but it's a special day," she winked and motioned for us to get going to breakfast.

As we walked away Peter said, "And you were worried about me being loud." He earned another playful hit from me as we made our way to the Northern Garden. It was my favourite one out of the four as all my favourite Narnian flowers were planted there at Peter's command.

We walked up to the table that held an assortment of breakfast food. Edmund and Lucy gave Peter a chorus of happy birthdays as I took my usual spot on the right of Peter.

"Where's Su?" I quipped at her absence.

"There was a decoration fiasco! She ordered black and white, instead she got blue and white, she's rushed off to fix it," Lucy said.

"I didn't even want a party," Peter said, smiling at his sister's flair for these sorts of things. We laughed and waited for Su to come before we begun breakfast.

"While we're waiting, why don't we open presents," said Lu as she passed Peter his gift from her. Peter had received a box set of books on Narnia rulers and a new sword belt from Lu. From Edmund he got a brass inkwell and a new dagger. He beamed at his younger siblings.

"They're wonderful! I love them, thank you both so much," he said standing up to embrace them both. Edmund looked less than pleased with this gesture of thanks. I laughed at the face he made.

"Finally!" Susan hollered walking up to us. "I'm so sorry, but the decorations were the wrong colour, happy birthday Pete," she finished walking up to her brother and giving him his gift.

"Thanks Su, but the party planning was enough," he said laughing at her flustered face. She dismissed his words with a wave of her hand. He opened the box to find two gold cufflinks with yellow stones pressed into them.

"To match your crown," she said thoughtfully. With the final exchange of presents we began our breakfast, sharing laughs and talking about what the night held for us. Then whilst talking about what we had planned for the morning Edmund piped up.

"Alexea, were you in Peter's room this morning?". Peter nearly spat out his juice as my face had a surprised look plastered on it.

"What makes you think that?" I asked Edmund playing with my necklace nervously.

"Oh I don't know, maybe at the fact I heard someone yell 'happy birthday', and the fact that you are the only person who could get to Pete's room without being caught." Edmund smirked, a satisfied look on his face as he embarrassed me.

"Oh enough! I just went to give him my presents," I said, my face becoming hot. By this stage all four Pevensie's had burst into laughter much to my disdain. Luckily Oreius walked towards us, saving me from any more embarrassment.

"I'm afraid you all have training to go too," he said enthusiastically. He was met by groans from all five us. We hadn't had a break from training since our first day of being at the Cair.

"Can I skip today? I have lots of party things to attend to," said Susan cheekily.

"You skipped yesterday Su," Lucy pointed out.

"What?" I asked her.

"What, I needed a break," she replied to me giggling. Reluctantly, we eventually followed Oreius to the training ground. Lucy and Su went to the archery field, Ed and Pete went to train with Oreius and I went to train with Amar.

"Meet you at the beach?" I asked Peter after I strapped on my gear.

"Where else would I be?" he replied teasingly.

"Dead, if Oreius doesn't hold back this time," I joked.

"Oi cheeky!" he exclaimed as I walked out of the armor rooms.

* * *

Our picnic was cut short at the arrivals of our guests from Calormen, Telmar and Archenland. We begrudgingly trudged up to the courtyard and watched the royals pile into it. The five of us stood scattered around, to welcome as many of the guest as we could. Lucy and Susan were together, Ed with Oreius and I with Peter.

"Never any peace or quiet around here," said Pete as we waited for the royals to approach us.

"Do you really count me annoying you as peace and quiet?" I said trying to get him to relax.

"Depends," he said smiling. He turned back around just in time to greet to royals of Archenland.

"King Lune, Queen Lilian and darling Corin! How good it is to see you again! Especially you Corin, you've become so big," I greeted them.

"I am big, I'm three now," he said muffled by the food he had been eating. I laughed at the darling boy.

"Oh Corin. Princess, it's good to see you too! I'm afraid our letters do not compare to when we are together!" Queen Lilian said as she kissed my cheeks.

"Happy birthday King Peter," King Lune said. Then they hurried off to see the others.

"I always love seeing them," I told Peter.

"I'm glad we fixed the alliance," he said in agreement.

The next guests to be greeted were some lords from Telmar. Peter turned to me with a hateful look on his face. The Telmar's at their best were unpleasant to say the least.

"Keep smiling," I muttered under my breath to him.

"Lord Caspian and Lady Gabriella. How nice of you to come." Peter said to them hardly breaking a smile.

"Yes, welcome to Cair Paravel," I said enthusiastically, a smile plastered right across my face. I nudged Peter, a pain staked look momentarily crossed his face letting me know he'd gotten the message.

"Thank you for the invite," drawled the Lord.

"May we introduce you to our daughter Isobella," the Lady said pushing a very pretty, dark girl with green eyes towards Peter. He took her hand and kissed it as she battered her eyelashes.

"It's a pleasure," he said never breaking eye contact. My blood began to boil; he'd never kissed anyone's hand like that, not even mine!

"The pleasure's all mine," she said far too flirtatiously.

"Yes, indeed," I said barely smiling, immediately she bowed before me. Once they passed on I turned to Peter, my face contorted with rage.

"I thought it was public knowledge that we are dating," I spat at Peter; he turned to me a confused look on his face.

"What?" he asked me confused. I couldn't look at him, he was so oblivious! I couldn't believe him.

Just in time, Prince Rabadash walked up to us. "Princess, you look lovely," he said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Dearest Prince, how you flatter me!" I giggled girlishly. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter's face go red, his lips turning into a straight line. "Welcome to the Cair."

"Thank you. May I have the pleasure of a dance?" he asked me. That question was enough to make Peter's eyes bulge out of his head and clear his throat.

"Yes, you may," I replied before he turned and wished Peter a happy birthday.

The Prince walked off to the others and Peter turned to me furious. Once everyone had returned to inside the Cair, Peter started to speak.

"What was that?" he asked me fuming.

"What was what?" I asked him coolly. I could not lose my temper, I knew if I did, it'd be all out war.

"Don't play dumb Lex. You pretty much threw yourself at Rabadash. And then that comment about us being public knowledge!" he was starting to yell now.

That was it. "Well aren't we? If we were why did Isobella throw herself at you? And if I'm not mistaken why did you accept her flirtatious advances? I only acted like that with Rabadash because you made me feel horrible!" I yelled at him, startling some of the servants that stood around.

"I kissed her hand and was civil with her, which is hardly anything to make you feel horrible about! And getting even isn't a good way to sort things out," he said raising his voice too.

"That's just it Pete! You've never kissed my hand, not once; you've never told me it's a pleasure to be in my company. What makes it worse is that you didn't even acknowledge me when she flirted with you! Don't talk to me about getting even; I'm sure you would've done the same thing." With those final words I walked off, a tear falling from my eye.

* * *

I sat in the dressing room I shared with Lucy and Susan. It was filled with naiads and dryad's all hurrying to get us ready for the ball. I had just told the two girls what had happened; they looked at me in shock.

"But it's you and Pete, you never fight," said Lu saddened by my story.

"First time for everything," I told the girl, saddened myself.

"Well the way you reacted wasn't right but I would've done the same thing. The way he acted with Isobella was hardly right either. You would think he'd acknowledge you when she's making it clear she likes him," said Susan. I sighed a breath of relief.

"You both overreacted though," said Lu, a naiad pulling her hair in all directions.

"Oh definitely," said Susan.

"I was afraid of that," I said. "I have to go and find him."

"You're not finished, put on your dress and then you can go," Susan said.

"Yes Mum," I said cheekily as I hurried to the dressing room.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes had a light coat of black and silver eye shadow, my hair was somehow straightened and teased at the back to give it volume. It was them pushed back with a black replica of my crown as a headband. My dress was long sleeved, black ball gown, with a V-neck slit down the front. Luckily for me it was covered with black lace that had silver accented. I stepped out and looked at Su.

"I look like a witch! And what's worse is that Peter probably saw me like one when we fought today!" I told her.

"Nonsense, the Witch wore white and you look stunning," Susan said laughing. I joined in with her. "Now go find Pete."

* * *

I walked the hallways, a little frightened at the lack of noise that I was used to. I tapped on Peter's door lightly.

"Come in."

"Hi," I said as I closed the door behind me. My mind blanked when I saw him. He was wearing a blue top with Aslan, embroidered in gold on the front, matching pants, brown boots and a gold cape. It matched his hair and eyes; he was truly a vision of beauty.

"What?" he asked checking himself.

"Nothing," I shook my head, "You just look wonderful."

"As do you Lex. Really," he said. I winced at the use of my nickname, it made me feel worse than I already did.

I looked at him as he took a step closer, and I too him. I couldn't take it anymore and ran up to him, nearly sobbing. "I'm so sorry, I overreacted."

"It's alright, I overreacted too. We should've just been calm and not blown into what it turned out to be. You're right I should've acknowledged you when she flirted and I shouldn't have acted like that when I'd never said or done those things to you first," he said stroking my hair. We pulled apart and I faced him.

"I shouldn't have flirted with Rabadash to spite you, nor should I have yelled," I told him.

"Let's just forget about it. We know we belong to each other, and that's all that matters," he said kissing my forehead. "Come on, let's go party."

* * *

Peter and I descended the staircase aware of one thousand eyes on us. I clung to him tightly as I smiled. We were quickly separated by guests wishing him well. I joined Susan in making small talk with our guests.

"I heard this one tell Lady Gabriella we wouldn't know how to throw a party," Susan said pointing to a lady dressed in a white lace dress that did not flatter her at all. I walked over to her ready to defend Su.

"Hello Lady Gabriella, and, oh, I believe we have not had the pleasure," I said motioning the Lady who'd been rude to Su.

"Queen Susan, Princess Alexea, this is Lady Adriana," she said smiling.

"It's a pleasure," said Su.

"Enjoying the party? It's enviable isn't it?" I said hoping to come across joking but also hoping they'd get the hint.

"Very enviable," said Lady Adriana a sour look upon her face. Just in time the dinner bell rang and we took our seats. Peter on my left, Susan on my right, as always.

Dinner was met with great delight as all the guests enjoyed the food. I couldn't believe how much I'd eaten between talking with Su about one person's dress and Peter about his enjoyment and gifts. After dinner, Peter gave a speech and we'd sung happy birthday will he blew out his candles.

The night was just beginning when the music began to play. Peter stood up and whispered to me, "Ready to make _us _public knowledge, if it's not clear to some people?".

I nodded and took his hand walking as gracefully as I could. We bowed and then started to waltz. Everyone's eyes were on us when we floated across the marble floor. I caught the eye of Isobella who seemed to be fuming at the sight.

Peter leaned forward, "What do you suppose they're thinking?" he asked whispering.

"When the wedding will be," I laughed and then rested my cheek to his; like I'd seen the women do in the movies back home.

All too soon the night ended in the wee hours of the morning, every guest went to bed slight abuzz from all the Narnian wine.

"Enjoy yourself?" I asked him as we stopped outside my bedroom door.

"Quite surprisingly I did," he said smiling.

I kissed his cheek, "Goodnight then, my King."

"Goodnight," he replied. And with that I walked into my room.

I kicked off my heels as quickly and stretched my feet. I washed my face free of makeup and threw myself onto my bed, not even bothering to change my dress. I'd begun to crawl under the covers when I heard someone tiptoe towards me. I turned around quickly only to be jumped on by Peter.

"Pete, what are you doing!?" I screeched softly, giggling as his continued to pin me down.

"Is it a crime if I want to spend the last hours of my birthday with my girlfriend?" he asked cheekily.

"We'll get in trouble. Remember what happened this morning?" I asked him as he rolled over so we were lying down.

"I'll only stay a little while," he said as he pulled me into his side.

"Maybe a bit longer," I yawned snuggling into him.

"Mmm," he mumbled.

We laid there in silence for a while. I turned to look up at him only to find his eyes staring back. He bent down and kissed me, our lips moving together like they had so many times before. His hands knotted in my hair and mine his. This kiss was so different to the others, soft, kind and so passionate. He pulled away all too soon and smiled.

It was in that very moment I realised how much I love Pete. I searched his eyes to see what he was feeling in the moment. They were a deeper blue than they were before this kiss, not the normal blue for happy, or the grey/blue for sad, but a deep blue I'd never seen before. In was in that moment too I realised he loved me too.

I fell asleep content with the thought that one day, I'd get to spend every night for the rest of my life, looking into those eyes and falling asleep in those arms.


	2. Chapter 2: The Princess and the Lady

**Little bit shorter than the first chapter and it's a bit of fluff, but probably necessary! Please pop down to that review box and tell me what you think so far! I'd love to hear your thoughts! Hope you enjoy! :)x**

* * *

I was nudged awake by Peter. I nestled into his side more, and then my eyes shot opened. "What are you still doing here?" I asked him whispering.

"Obviously I fell asleep," he said joking.

"Well be caught," I told him, tightening my embrace on him more.

"Well then, I better go," he said kissing the top of my head.

"No, five more minutes," I replied sleepily. He chuckled and stayed.

"What about breakfast?" he asked. I shot up straight away. Not such a good idea as my head started spinning thanks to the amount of wine consumed last night. I fell back down on the bed with a thud. "Headache?" he asked. I nodded in reply. "I'll go get the healer."

"You'll get caught," I said, the volume of my voice hurting my head even more.

"I'll go through my room," he whispered. He walked out of the room, still in last night's clothes. I sat up slowly when I heard him run back.

"What is it?" I asked him concerned.

"We've got company," he replied holding out his hand for me to take. I walked towards him and took his hands, I followed him into the sitting room were Amira and Oreius stood.

"Morning," Oreius bellowed. I clutched the side of my head, the volume from his greeting made my head throb even more. "To much wine?" he asked chuckling.

"How'd you know?" I asked him.

"About the wine or you too being in the same room last night?" he said smirking.

I sighed, "Both, I guess."

"Well firstly, I knew about the wine because Peter was the same last year after Susan's birthday and this morning when I went to tell Peter that breakfast was cancelled and there was brunch, when he wasn't there, I could only guess where he'd be."

"Our punishment?" Peter asked him softly.

"From now on there will be a guard at the door that joins your rooms during the night. You both knew the rules, visiting is during the day, never night or before breakfast," Amira said.

"Fair enough, but Amira could you please get me the healer?" I asked her slumping on the couch closest to me. Oreius and Peter laughed at my pain.

"Better get ready for brunch your majesties," said Oreius as he motioned Peter out of the room. I gave him a small wave and he was gone.

* * *

"How's your head?" Peter asked as we walked down to breakfast.

"I can tell you one the for sure, I'm never consuming that much wine again," I told him, shielding the eyes from the harsh light.

"Clearly not better," he chuckled.

"I just need food," I told him resting my head on his shoulder as we descended the staircase.

"Well just remember we have guests and don't take all their food," he replied jokingly.

"I should've just stayed in bed then," I moaned.

"Oh come on, I'm sure they're feeling the same too. King Lune had drunk so much, he was kissing my cheeks by the end of the night," he laughed. I joined him as we entered the dining room.

"There you two are! Sleep in did we!?" yelled Edmund.

"Shush," King Lune and I said in unison. The rest of the royals laughed.

"Not feeling well dear?" asked Queen Lilian who sat next to me.

"Too much wine," I explained to her as she passed me a plate of fruit and breakfast muffins.

"Yes, I'm afraid we've all be there dear. You get used to it with time. I'm so used to it, an hour after I wake up I'm as good as new," she said smiling.

"What about King Lune?" asked Rabadash from down the table.

"He on the other hand, forgets his limits," she said jokingly. We all laughed.

* * *

We all drifted off to do our own things after brunch. Lunch was not being served due to the late breakfast so the next time we'd all be together was afternoon tea. I'd gone up to do some work. I still had to help many Narnians rebuild their lives after to 100 year winter. So far I'd helped get rid of those ridiculous taxes the Witch made them pay, and for that they were happy.

I worked for hours on plans of building schools for the children. My headache had not yet disappeared and I was growing tired. I was about to fall asleep when Pete walked in.

"Is that what you call working?" he asked me, coming behind me and placing a kiss atop my head.

"You just missed all the hours I have been working," I told him my eyes nearly drifting closed.

"Well, it's tea time. I came to get you," he said pulling me up.

Peter half carried, half dragged me to the eastern garden. He sat me down next to Queen Lilian who was nursing a sleeping Corin.

"Would you like to hold him?" she asked, noticing me stare at the sleepy child.

"Of course," I said reaching out for him. For a two year old boy, Corin was very baby like. Peter noticed me holding the child and cooed at him.

"Maybe soon you'll have one of your own," the Queen said joking. Peter blushed as he turned to me.

"I'm not even eighteen yet," I replied laughing. Peter sighed with relief as I said that. Queen Lilian must've heard because she shook her head grinning.

"How are you, my darling girl?" she asked when Peter returned to his conversation with Prince Rabadash.

"Happy. I love it here, and I love the company I'm in," I said rocking Corin in my arms.

"Good, good. And with Peter?" she asked giving me a knowing smile.

"What can I say? I'm with a man, who's charming and brave, who makes me happy and sneaks into my room, even though he knows he can get in trouble," I told her laughing. I looked to her, passing her a waking Corin.

She rocked the boy back into slumber. "So then what was the fight about?" she looked at me.

"You heard that?" I asked her embarrassed.

"King Lune and I watched it my dear. Our room was facing that way and when we heard shouting we couldn't resist."

I sighed, she'd get it out of me one way or another, "Isobella flirted, he flirted back. I tried to get even by doing the same with Rabadash," I dismissed it all with my hand.

"Oh yes, I've been there," she paused and laughed at her memories. "But, you know he loves you."

I nearly spat out my mouthful of watermelon in surprise. "What? How can you tell?" I asked her.

"Oh, easy! It's his eyes. He looks at you differently now, yesterday at the greeting it's was with great feeling, this morning it was with love. He just looks at you and stares or smiles. Lune's mother told me the same thing when we first were married." She looked at me and I know knew my thoughts from last night were confirmed. "What happened last night that changed it all? She asked.

"Nothing, out of the ordinary," I said taking a sip of my tea, keep lasts night memories to myself.

At the end of tea, the males in the party went off the duel each other, the women however retreated to the library. Just before leaving, Isobella approached me.

"Hello Princess," she said bowing.

"Isobella," I replied, "What can I help you with?"

"I was just admiring the garden and was wondering if you could show me around the others," she asked politely.

"Of course," I replied hesitantly.

We were in the northern gardens the next time we spoke about anything non-plant related.

"What are you and Peter?" she drawled in her accent.

"Together, why?" I asked her.

"Isn't it enough you are a Princess without having to steal chances at a good life away from girls like me?" she yelled, our conversation suddenly escalating into a fight.

"Excuse me. It is not my fault Peter and I have feelings for each other," I replied as coolly as I could.

"Princess, with all due respect, you better find a way to suppress those feelings and stop getting in my way," she said hissing.

"Who are you to tell me what to do? The last time I checked, Princess' don't take orders from non-titled people," I replied. I mentally kicked myself for using my title against someone.

"Well we'll see who has the title when I'm finished here." She walked away fast, and I stood there in confusion as to what she had meant by that.

* * *

Furious, I followed her into the Cair, not going towards the library but up the stairs to Peter's room.

"Is Peter in here?" I asked Oreius, pacing in front of the door waiting for his answer.

"Yes, he just got back from the duels," he replied watching me.

"Good," I said as I pushed open the doors. They swung back and slammed against the walls. Peter turned around startled by the noise. Oreius quickly came in and closed the doors.

"That girl," I said balling my hands into fists and pacing once again.

"Oreius, a minute please," Peter said. The centaur agreed and stepped outside the room. "Lex, calm down, what's going on?" he asked me.

"Isobella, that's what's going on! She told me to stay away from you! Who does she think she is?" I yelled. Peter grabbed my arms, holding me so I stayed still.

"Why did she say that?" he asked concerned.

"Apparently my being with you takes her chances at having a good life away from her," I told him, trying to calm myself down.

"After last night, I thought we'd made it perfectly clear," he said confused.

"Well apparently not. She wants me to get out of the way, so she can have you."

"I told you I didn't like those Telmarines," he huffed. He embraced me and rubbed my back. "Don't worry about it. There's really nothing she can do. They're leaving tomorrow anyway," he said, at last his words had finally calmed me down.

"Remind me to tell Susan, not to invite them here again," I told him. He laughed.

"You know we can't do that, although I wouldn't mid it either." He said. I pulled away from his and kissed him softly.

"Thank you," I told him sighing, my rage that I had five minutes ago suddenly dispersed.

"Shouldn't you be in the library?" he asked me.

"She's in there. I cannot stand to be in the same room as her. Her arrogance astounds me!" I said working myself up again.

"Calm down Lex, tomorrow they'll be gone and we won't see then until Ed's birthday."

"We're not inviting them," I told him sternly.

"Yes, I know you told me before." He said laughing at me. He was aabout to kiss me when we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in," Peter said. Susan then bounded over to us, letter in hand.

"From Isobella," she said. I felt my face contort in rage.

I opened it. It said:

Dearest Princess,

Why should the men have all the fun? I propose a friendly duel. Meet me at the training ground at seven.

Your friend, Isobella.

I closed the envelope, my blood boiling even more than it was before.

"What does it say?" asked Susan.

"She's proposing a duel," I said my voice monotone.

"For what?" asked Pete.

"It doesn't say but I've got a pretty good idea," I told them.


	3. Chapter 3: The Alliance

**I think this might jerk a few tears! I had so much fun writing this, I hope you all like it! Please review, I would like to hear what your thoughts are, and criticisms or what you think might happen next! Thank you for reading! :)x**

* * *

It was nearly seven when Susan had finished helping me put on my practice tunic. It was white, with protective leather over the top. She and Peter walked with me down to the training grounds. There we were met by Edmund, Lucy, King Lune and Queen Lilian.

"What's going on?" asked Edmund, looking over his shoulder as he watched Isobella put on her armor.

"We're duelling," I told him calmly as I eyed her off.

"Yes we can see that but why?" Queen Lilian asked putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, I think she wants what's mine," I said motioning to Peter who had gone to talk to Oreius.

"Well in that case, no mercy," the Queen joked and returned to her husband.

"Mercy isn't in my vocabulary when it comes to fighting," I muttered under my breath.

Isobella started walking towards me and I met her half way. I could feel my face begin to redden with madness and contort into a raging expression.

"I hope you're as good as everybody says you are," she said drawling.

"I hope you don't think you can keep up," I shot back.

"Want to know what the winner gets?" she asked, a devilish grin spread across her face.

"Do I ever."

"The winner takes the King. No buts or ifs," she said.

"How can you possibly make him feel something towards you? He's not an object," I told her getting annoyed at the way she treated and talk about Peter.

"For a Telmarine, everything is an object," she paused whilst she looked at me up and down. "Get your armor on, I don't like to be kept waiting." And with that, that dark haired girl walked off.

I stalked off to the armor room, to get ready and retrieve my swords. I opened my cupboard pulled them out, laying them down neatly so I could access them.

"You won't need the chainmail," said Peter walking into the room.

"I know, I just took everything out," I said facing away from him. I brought my hands up to my eyes to shield the tears that could potentially start to fall.

Peter noticed though and hugged me from behind. "Hey, what's wrong? It's just another duel, you do this all the time," he said comforting.

"Pete, it's not just any duel. Were duelling for something and I don't want to lose it," I told him; one tear managing to escape the threshold.

"What are you duelling for?" he asked me.

"The only thing she or anyone else can't have. It's you Pete. The winner gets you, no ifs or buts." I told him. He quickly tightened his embrace on me.

"Well that's not going to happen, you're going to win. And anyway, I don't have to oblige if she wins," he told me stroking my hair.

"Well if I'm going to win, my armor needs to be properly secured. And you know better than anyone that I can't do that myself," I told him.

"Sit down then," he huffed, but smiled as he picked up my braces to strap on. "You're going to have to learn how to do this by yourself; I'm not always going to be able too."

"I like to consider it a good luck charm," I told him as he finished strapping on my right brace.

"Even Lucy can do this," he joked.

"Fine, leave me alone then," I told him.

"You know I can't do that, I made a promise to never leave you." At that, I kissed him in thanks. He never failed to make me feel better.

* * *

I was standing on the edge of the ring that had been marked out on the stone floor. Oreius, Peter and Edmund stood behind me.

"Remember to use one sword when blocking, it's easier to make an attack afterward," said Oreius.

"Remember to keep your swords up, and improvise, play of her moves," said Pete.

"You'll be fine, good luck," said Edmund. I rolled my eyes, trust him to be laid back.

"The rules," Isobella called out in her Spanish accent.

Oreius stepped forward. "There will be no foul play; biting, slapping, pulling of hair. Kicking may be allowed but once. The first to be disarmed shall lose." And with that, Oreius blew the horn and we began.

We began circling each other, her eyes narrowing on me. There was wooing and 'go Alexea!''s being called out from my supporters.

"Make your move," Isobella called out.

"Already have, that's how I got what you haven't," I said slyly. That comment made her face contort with madness and she lunged at me, I blocked her blade and swung back with my two, the curved edge just missing her leather clad body. She looked down, flustered.

This time I made the first attack, I blow to the bottom of the abdomen another to the side of the head that she just managed to dodge. She swung her sword wildly at my head; I ducked it and attacked thrice my blades crossing at her neck. Not yet disarmed, she reached her sword up and bought it down across my forearm. I began to feel my flesh split and blood trickle down. I pulled back my swords and attacked again, her previous action fuelling my fire of hatred for her even more. I stuck once forward, it was dodged easily and she swung at me, I ducked under it again and then kicked her blade, making it fall to the ground. I was now standing and bought one sword to the back of her head, and one sword to her abdomen.

I heard cheers from the other side of the ring.

"This is only the beginning," she spat.

"This is the first and last time a duel between us will happen. When will you understand, what's not yours, is not yours for a reason?" I hissed at her. I withdrew my swords and was embraced by Susan and Lucy. "Ow," I said when Lu had squeezed my arm where it had been cut.

"I'll take you to the healer," said Pete who stood behind me.

We walked away from the scene outside and into the castle; his hand tightly holding on to mine.

"I think she gets the message now," he chuckled.

"Well you never know, her daddy might try and persuade you," I laughed. He raised an eyebrow.

"Lord Caspian has never succeeded in that," he told me.

"That doesn't stop him from trying too." A grin broke out on his face as he ushered me into the healer.

* * *

"It was lovely to see you again, Prince Rabadash," said a blushing Susan as we saw off our guests the next day.

"Yes, it was a delight to see both of you as well," he replied kissing both our hands.

"Goodbye," I waved to him as he walked off. I then left Susan with Lucy and joined Peter.

"Maybe we can finish that picnic," he said as I stopped by his side.

"Too cold," I said pointing to the clouds.

"Chess?" he asked me, knowing I could never turn down a chance to beat him.

"You're on." Just as I finished that King Lune, Queen Lilian and Corin stopped in front of us to say our goodbyes.

"Princess, write to me soon! I love receiving your letter's darling," she said hugging me tightly.

"Yes of course! I love receiving yours too, they're better than talking to Pete," I joked. The Queen joined in as Peter made a scandalised face.

"King, I hope you had a wonderful birthday, we look forward to seeing you come to Archenland for's Corin's," King Lune said to Pete.

"Of course, I'd never miss a birthday of one of the future knight's of Narnia," he said tousling the boy's hair.

"Have a safe journey," I said as they got into their carriage and rode away.

"Are you really going to knight him?" I asked Peter surprised.

"Yes of course. When he's old enough though," he responded. I looped my arm through his, happy to see him thinking of these things.

"King Peter, Princess Alexea, thank you for your hospitality," said Lord Caspian walking over to us, his wife and daughter in tow.

"It was our pleasure. Thank you for helping us celebrate," Peter said shaking the Lord's hand.

"Thank you for an eventful weekend," I replied, smiling at the victory I held over Isobella. She nodded, her face bitter. Lady Gabriella waved as they too got into their carriage and left. Suddenly it was just the five of us and Oreius standing in the courtyard.

"What now?" Peter asked us.

"We have a game of chess," I reminded him.

"Oh yes, shall we?"

"Your majesties, have you forgotten the Council Meeting?" Oreius said walking forward. We all groaned. They were horrendous.

* * *

It was down to the last matter when I started to feel my eyes drift close. I surrendered to them only to be rudely awakened by Peter nudging me.

"What?" I whispered to him.

"Lord Peridan has a request from the Telmarines," he whispered back. At that I shot awake.

"Before they left this morning, Lord Caspian gave me a letter. It's contents are quite saddening and pose a great problem," he said.

"May we hear it then?" Susan asked slightly frustrated.

"Of course. Lord Caspian wishes to make an alliance..." he was cut off by Edmund.

"That's not bad then," he said.

"My King, there is more. The alliance is not by contract, but by marriage." My hand clenched Peter's as he looked at me concerned. "Lord Caspian wishes that his daughter Isobella makes a match with the High King."

My heart dropped, tears filled my eyes as gasps were heard around the room. Lord Peridan looked at the two of us.

"But Lord Peridan, the King is courting the Princess," Sir Macwood, a faun, announced.

"They are well aware of that; they have also proposed the Princess makes a match with their son who was unable to attend this weekend due to his duties. Lady Isobella will live in Narnia, Princess Alexea will live in Telmar." More gasps filled the room and Lucy grabbed my hand.

"What if we refuse?" Peter asked standing up suddenly.

"One may choose to refuse, but if you both do the Telmarine's will declare war." Peter sat down as quickly as he stood up. I was suddenly made aware that all the council men were staring at us.

"You have until tomorrow to decide," He said saddened, "I'm sorry, it is out of my hands." The meeting was adjourned and we all exited the room. Everyone returned to their rooms but me and Pete. We found ourselves entering the library and starting a game of chess.

"Maybe Lord Caspian can persuade you after all," I said as I moved my pawn to spaces forward.

"You don't think I'm going to agree to it do you?" he asked moving his horse.

"And I am?" I told him. "Must I remind you only one of us can decline?".

"I know! But we both will decline and we'll just have to fight them," he said taking one of my pawns.

"Peter we can't!" I told him, taking his castle.

"Why not? We have the best army around here."

"It's not about the army Pete. It's about our people. They won't be able to endure another war, nor another unfair ruler. I work with these people every day, helping them rebuild their lives. I will not put them through that again," I said moving my horse out.

"I don't want to either. But what about us?" he asked me, his eyes going the grey they did when he was sad.

"There is no way out, either way one of us or both of us lose. I decline, I have to watch you marry Isobella. You decline, you have to watch me marry her brother. We both decline, we'll be happy but the most selfish rulers," I told him.

"The Narnian's will understand, I'm sure they will. You see them when we arrive together at the parades," he said smiling trying to get me to change my mind.

"Pete, we've got to do this," I told him. "I don't want to trust me," I said wiping away a tear. "I told you I'd never leave your side and now I have too."

He took hold of my right hand and held it in his kissing it. "Neither do I, but you're right, our people come first."

"There is no way to get out of this, no way where no one gets hurt. They've got us in check mate Pete," I told him. It was at this point I started to sob, I couldn't breathe, my throat hurt, my vision was blurry.

Peter then took me onto his lap, and as I cried into his shirt, he cried into my hair. We both knew this was the last time we'd ever be alone. The last time we'd ever be this close. The last time we'd ever feel one another's touch. I clutched to the memories we'd made and hoped they'd be enough to help me through whatever else was to come.


	4. Chapter 4: The Courtship Gifts

**Here it is! Sorry it's taken so long, I've been pretty busy over the weekend! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter! Please review! Thank you! :)x**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with puffy eyes and a sore throat. I don't think I'd ever cried so much. I sat up and look around. It was the first morning the sun wasn't up when I was; it seemed like even the narnian weather was sad. I had half a mind to have breakfast in bed. I couldn't though, I only have a undisclosed amount of time left here at Cair Paravel and I didn't want to be a prisoner in my own home.

I walked to the front door of my room and poked my head out. "Amira, if Peter comes by to take me to breakfast, tell him I've already gone even if I haven't."

She nodded her head in understanding and I walked back inside my room and to my dressing room. I began to get ready for the day, however awful it might be. When I had put my navy dress on, I reached for my necklace. I hesitated whether or not to put it on.

"Wear it," said a familiar voice. I turned to my dressing room door startled, only to find Pete leaning against it.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, brushing my hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked motioning to my necklace.

"Can you help me then?" I asked him. He moved closer to me, he took the necklace from my hand and put it on. He pulled away and his hand brushed my neck, I felt shivers and closed my eyes, savouring his touch.

"There. Lovely as ever," he said joking.

"Still romantic as ever," I joked.

"Only for you," he said. I turned to him and shook my head.

"We shouldn't be doing this."

"Doing what?" he asked.

I moved my arms in a circle, "This," I told him.

"We're talking Lex," he scoffed.

"Yes, talking fine. But you being in my room, seeing me get ready is not okay anymore," I told him.

"And it was okay before?" he asked, almost in disbelief at my objection of him being here.

"It was different."

"How can it have been different yesterday morning?" he asked me.

"It was different, because yesterday morning you and I weren't agreeing to arranged marriages with other people." With that, I got up and pushed passed him, making my way down the stairs to have breakfast.

* * *

At breakfast no one made a noise. All you could here was the sound of knives and forks hitting ceramic plates. No contact or communication was made, beside the small smile you received upon entering the room.

"I cannot stand this," said Lucy putting down her cutlery.

"Lu," muttered Pete.

"No, she's right. We can at least talk," said Susan.

"Yes, she's right," I said smiling at the two. "Lu, what would you like to talk about?"

Before Lucy could utter a word, Peter spoke up, "I thought talking was not okay anymore?" he asked me, his eyes glaring at me.

I sat in shock; he'd never spoken to me or looked at me like that. "Excuse me," I said as I wiped my mouth, placed down my napkin and walked out of the room.

"Good one Pete," I heard Susan say.

I ran down the hallway and stopped when I was completely out of breath. I slid down against the wall and started to sob.

"Lex? Lex! I'm sorry," yelled Pete as he ran down the hallway trying to find me. He ran straight past me, and a sigh of relief escaped my mouth. I didn't want another confrontation. He then double backed and found me against the wall. He knelt down. "I'm so sorry Lex," he whispered.

"It's fine," I told him.

"No it's not. I had no right to speak to you like that. It's just that this is so hard," he said sitting next to me.

"Pete, it's really fine. I made you feel that same way when you were in my dressing room. You just have to look at this situation were good things fall apart so better things fall together."

"This was a better thing," he said grabbing my hand.

"Pete," I said struggling to get my hand out of his grip.

"You're right, we can't keep doing this," he said looking away from me.

"Hey, I don't want it to be like this either. If the narnians were in better condition, trust me, I would be right next to you when fighting the Telmarines," I said touching his cheek so he'd face me again.

"How are you staying together through all of this?" he asked me, sincerely confused.

"I know that you'll always be mine, no matter who you marry and that the memories we've made together are there to keep that alive."

"Who's the romantic one now?" he joked.

"Probably still you," I told him smiling.

"Come on, we better go, there's still that council meeting to tackle." With that he held out his arm for me to help myself up. We then walked to the meeting room, ready to finalise our decision.

* * *

The tension in the room was thick. So much so that if you made a noise you'd send people over the brink of crazy.

"You're decision?" said Lord Peridan, who was uncharacteristically sad.

I stood up at my end of the table. "As I've been working closely with the Narnians, I have seen and learned that they are not ready for another war," my voice cracked as I finished, the sobs were ready to come out.

Peter stood up and nodded at me, "We have both decided to accept the offers from the Telmarines, as it would be a better choice than to put our people through another war."

Gasps filled the room, many mutters of disbelief rumbled through my ears. The council and rest of the Pevenise's were shocked.

"Is this decision final?" asked Lord Peridan.

"Yes," Peter and I said in unison.

"Very well then. As that is the decision, we are to travel to Telmar in three days for a ball in honour of both engagements," Lord Peridan announced.

"That soon?" I asked in surprise.

"Princess, I am afraid you'll be living in Telmar within four months, nearly everything has been planned," he said walking over to me.

"I don't even know his name!" I exclaimed, at this everyone but Lord Peridan and Peter shuffled out of the room.

"He's name is Caspian Jacob, named after his grandfather and father," he said placing a hand on my shoulder giving me a small smile and leaving the room.

"Oh and, all courtship gifts need to be returned as the courtship had now officially ended," he said regretfully.

Peter nodded at him and as fast as the room filled with people, the faster they all left.

Peter slid off his ring and placed it on the table. He wouldn't make eye contact as he pushed it so it came sliding towards me.

"Officially ended," I whispered loud enough for Peter to hear.

"Well, I know that you'll always be mine," he said. I picked up the ring and walked towards him. I turned around, gesturing for him to take off my necklace.

"Reminders of what were and could have been," I said after he took of the necklace. It spun in circles, making it look like the boy and girl were dancing. I smiled, having never noticed it before.

"That's why I wanted to give it to you after our first dance," he said making the pendant spin again.

"I wish I'd known before," I told him, offering him a smile.

"You know now," he said returning one. We stood their awkwardly, looking at the gifts that had once been ours.

"I know it seems like I just gave up Pete, but I want you to know that it was hard for me too. I really did mean it when I said I'd never leave you," I told him. My heart was pounding at the confession I'd just made.

"I know you didn't give up, there was just nothing we could do to save everything. Trust me, if there was I'd do it. I'd give everything to able to walk you to breakfast like every other morning, to dance with you, without my name having to be on a dance card. And I promised you that I'd never leave you too, and now I have too and with the people I trust the least. But if anything happens, send for me, I'll be there within a heartbeat," he told me.

I started to feel warm droplets fall down my cheeks. I couldn't handle it anymore. I ran away from him in tears, for the second time that day. I ran up the stairs, up to the highest point in the castle. I looked out across all the lands, afraid this would be one of the last times I'd be able to do this.

* * *

"Want to talk about it?" asked Su, as we sat in the dressmakers getting our gowns for the Telmar ball.

"What is there to say?" I asked her monotone, my eyes straightforward.

"Like where's you necklace," she said. I lifted my hand to my neck. I hadn't felt it this bare since I arrived in Narnia.

"I had to return it. It made the courtship end official."

"Okay, what about his name?" she asked.

"Caspian Jacob named after his grandfather and father."

"Alexea, come on, maybe it won't be so bad," she said letting my head rest on her shoulders.

"How can it not be bad Su? In four months, I won't see you every day, I won't be living here. I won't be with the person I love," I told her.

"Does he know then?" she asked me. I sat up and looked at her confused. "Does he know you love him?".

"No, we'd never said it to each other."

"Are you going too?" she asked sheepishly.

"No, it'll just make things worse to cope with," I told her.

"You won't regret it?" she asked putting her arm around me.

"No, not yet anyway," I smiled at her.

"I'll miss you, you know," Susan replied.

"I'll miss you too, you're my sister," I replied.

"I wish there was some way we could still be together every day," she said.

"You can marry a Telmar lord too," I said joking.

Before she could reply, a dryad brought out our dresses and laid them in front of us.

"As a gift from us, we've made you a special dress. We'll miss being your dressmakers Princess," said the dryad on behalf of her and the others buzzing about.

"Oh don't worry, I'll be sending you dress orders," I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Will you try it on then?" asked Susan.

"Of course," I replied as I walked over to the room separator. I undressed and re dressed. My dress for the ball was deep red ball gown. The top was material that clung to my body; it had a deep v-neck line and long sleeves. The bottom was made up of tulle and being a ball gown, puffed out. I walked out to reveal my dress.

"Just as we imagined!" exclaimed a naiad.

"I envy it!" said Susan, staring at me.

"You look like a true narnian princess," said another dryad.

I looked at my reflection in the mirror, this was one of the last times I'd ever be dressing as a Narnian in such vibrant colours. And this thought too, bought the tears back to my eyes.

* * *

I fell asleep that night thinking about what happened after the chess game.

"_We better get out of this library," Peter said. I got up off his lap and held out my hand for him to hold. _

"_I'm going to be a crying mess from now on," I told him as we walked the stairs up to our rooms._

"_And I'm going to be a mess thinking of you crying," he replied._

"_Are we sure about our decision?" I asked him._

"_We're doing the right thing," he reassured me._

"_I don't even know his name. And if he's anything like he's sister, I swear I'll die."_

"_Well, I've got his sister," he said smiling at me. I smiled back._

"_You don't think in time you'll begin to love her do you?" I asked scared of this answer._

"_I don't know honestly," he replied. I sighed in relief. "Do you think you'll be able to love him?"._

"_I can't answer yet, I haven't met him," I responded. Peter put his arm around me, bring us closer together. _

"_I won't hold it against you if you do," he told me placing a kiss on the side of my head._

"_Neither will I, I mean if it's possible to love that piece of work," I retorted. He chuckled at my comment._

"_You have to be nice, she'll be your sister-in-law," he replied as we got to out the front of my door._

"_Don't remind me!" I exclaimed softly. _

_We stopped outside my door, after tonight things were going to be different. _

"_Can I come in?" he asked softly._

"_Pete, we'll get caught and things have to be different now," I told him softly. _

_He nodded, "I understand. Besides if you now can't be in my arms every night, I don't want you in them at all. It'll hurt less."_

"_Pete," I said and stepped closer to him. I placed a hand on his cheek. He reached up his hand and placed it over mine. I traced his jaw line, the ridge of his nose, over his eyes and his lips with my other hand, trying to etch every little bump and prickled of his beard into my mind. I moved the hand on his cheek away but he moved his face into it; his lips kissing my fingers._

"_Lex," he said and moved toward me so now our noses were touching. I began to cry again, he reached his hand up to wipe them away. "Last kiss?" he asked holding back his sobs. I nodded and at once, he crushed my lips to his. Our lips overlapped each other amongst the emotions. If this was truly our last kiss, I'm glad it was. I could feel his tears and mine mix together, falling onto our lips, we were literally kissing each other's tears away._

_He pulled back when he was out of breath, panting slowly. His eyes were the same blue the night of his birthday. They showed me how much he loved me. "Goodnight Lex," he said. He held on to my hand as I reached out for him. He choked back sobs. _

"_Pete," I said following him._

"_Lex, no. You've got to go to bed," he replied crying as well. I could hardly breath, I'd worked myself up so much. _

"_It's so hard," I told him deliriously._

"_I know, Lex. I, lo..." I cut him off._

"_If you say what you're going to say, don't. It'll just make it harder," I told him._

"_Well then go," he said placing his hand on my cheek. I turned my face into his hand, my lips running along the divots that separated his fingers. I nodded a yes and walked away from him. I didn't look back as I heard the sobs escape him, for I knew, I just run straight back into his arms. _


	5. Chapter 5: The Engagement Ball

**We get to see a drunken side to Alexea in this one! And the all dreaded meeting and ball! I would love to know what you guys think about this chapter so keep reviewing! Thank you guys for reading as well! I appreciate it so much! :)x**

* * *

Breakfast a few days later; the five of us were slightly excited for our trip to Telmar as we'd never been before. We were eating fast as we could run and we were talking a hundred miles per minute, forgetting the reason we were going there.

"I doubt it will be more beautiful than Narnia, they haven't got the sea view," said Lucy shovelling her scrambled eggs into her mouth.

"They're said to have great view from the mountains," quipped Edmund.

"They have the western sea Lu," said Susan.

"Hardly as beautiful as the eastern," I said smiling.

"You're right, although their castle is said to rival the Cair," Pete joined in.

"I doubt it," I said playfully.

Things around here had settled after a couple of days, it was back to normal except for the late night and early mornings visits. There was no dancing in the pavilion or walks to breakfast, but we were friends to some extent and I guess that'd be enough for now.

"Your majesties, we're ready to ride," said Oreius as he strode in. The three youngest Pevensie's got up with excitement and walked down the hallway to the carriages and horses.

I stayed still in my seat, things were definitely going to change once we arrived in Telmar and I wasn't sure if I was ready for it. "A minute please," I asked Oreius, he obliged and left. It was only then I still noticed Peter sitting as well.

"A little scared?" I asked him, finishing off my watermelon slice.

"Nervous. I have no idea what Isobella might do to me," he said laughing away his emotions. "You?".

"Yes, extremely. I only hope he and Isobella aren't identical in personalities," I told him laughing away my emotions too.

"Eighteen months ago everything looked as if it'd be you and me," he said looking at me, his eyes wide in bewilderment.

"Eighteen months ago, it was," I replied. He smiled and I smile back, a moment like this would be hard to come by from now on. According to the rules, you were not allowed to be alone in the same room as a man who isn't your fiancé or family member.

"We better go, we have a long trip," he told me holding out his arm for me to take.

"You're right; we need as much rest as we can for the night's festivities. Who knows what will happen," I joked.

"Maybe we can have a dance together?" he asked as we approached the carriages.

"Maybe," I told him as I let go of his arm and walked to my carriage. He smiled and wondered off to his horse.

* * *

Halfway through the journey Lucy fell asleep, her head on my lap as she curled up. She was snoring softly as Susan knitted and I tried to read a book. The road was quite bumpy under the wheels of our carriage, I wish I could ride the horses like the boys but according to Mrs. Beaver I shouldn't look dusty when being greeted by my future family.

"How much longer do you think it'll be?" asked Susan putting down her knitting and staring out the window.

"We'll probably arrive in the afternoon if we're on schedule," I told her as I slid my book mark into my book.

"I hate long trips, especially this one," she said looking at me sympathetically.

"Su, I'll still come and visit," I told her. We'd grown so close over the past year and a bit, I could tell what she was thinking/saying without her even doing it.

"It won't be the same, you know that. Who am I going to tell things too and ask advice?" she whined.

I laughed, "When have you ever asked me for advice? Besides you have Lu," I told her.

"Well I would've if I needed advice! I can't tell Lu the stuff I tell you," she exclaimed softly.

"I know, but we'll write, and you'll visit. Even though, I'm not going to be with you 24/7, you're still my sister," I told her.

"I know! Anyway on to more exciting things, looking forward to meeting Caspian Jacob?" she asked rolling her eyes at his horrendous name.

"A little bit, but it doesn't mean I want to marry him," I joked.

"Hopefully he's better than that sister of his," she quipped.

"Yes, I feel sorry for your brother," I replied laughing.

For the rest of the tripped we gossiped, laughed and acted as sisters did.

As we were on the outskirts of Telmar, the boys joined us in the carriage. They were covered in dust and had to get cleaned up before the initial arrival. Although it was awfully squished, we enjoyed rides like this together. Lucy, by this time had woken up and now occupied my window seat at Peter said on my other side.

"Look, look, there it is!" she screamed frantically pointing to a dark coloured castle that was nearly hidden by the orange leaves of a forest. It was certainly no Cair Paravel, but it looked wonderfully beautiful.

"Wow," I said.

"I can see why they'd compare it to the Cair," Peter said softly.

"Well I wonder if their parties will rival ours," said Su. We turned to her laughing, trust Su's mind to be the one already on the parties.

"I'm sure they won't," assured Edmund through his laughs.

The carriage stopped out the front of a staircase that led to a courtyard where all the Telmar Lords and Ladies had gathered to greet us.

"Now or never," muttered Peter. We piled out of the carriage and ascended the stairs. Once we reached the top there was only a few faces who I recongised.

"Who are all these people?" I said turning to Edmund. He had the most knowledge when it came to people we should know but didn't.

"Many are Telmar Lord's and their families, we'll be introduced to them," he replied.

Just then, Lord Caspian approached us, he hands in the air as he welcomed us. "Kings, Queens and Princess' of Narnia, welcome to the Castle Oakwood."

"Pleasure to be here," said Peter shaking the man's hand.

"My wife Lady Gabriella," he said as the woman walked to us.

"Wonderful to see you again," I said as we kissed cheeks.

"My daughter Isobella," he said smirking as she walked over to Peter.

"Wonderful circumstances to see you all again," she exclaimed as Peter took her hand and kissed it. I winced in pain at the sight and I felt Lucy's grip on my hand tighten. I opened my eyes only to find Isobella giving me a victorious glare. I looked away from her as I tried to hold back tears.

"And, my son Caspian Jacob," he said bringing the boy towards me. He had tan skin, dark hair and green eyes like his sister, although he was somewhat more gorgeous.

"It's a pleasure Princess," he said as he took my hand and kissed it.

"The pleasure's all mine," I said giving him a small smile.

* * *

I sat in Lady Gabriella's sitting room with the others as we had afternoon tea.

"I trust your journey was pleasant?" asked Lady Gabriella as one of her servants poured us tea.

"Very, although we wish it'd been shorter," Susan said taking a sip.

"More time to get ready for tonight," I joked. Susan and Lucy laughed, Lady Gabriella just smiled and Isobella, once again, had a sour look on her face.

"Do you know what will be happening tonight?" asked Isobella.

"No, I'm afraid not," I responded, trying my best not to go over and claw her eyes out.

"We'll be announcing to the guests and the Telmar kingdom of the alliance made by the two marriages. I trust you've announced the news to Narnia?" she asked.

"No, not as yet," Susan responded for me.

"Well I hope it'll be done before the wedding," Lady Gabriella replied sourly.

"Of course, Lord Peridan said we have four months until the weddings. Time will be found in between now and then," I told her harshly.

A shocked expression crossed her face, Isobella only smirked. I raised an eyebrow in question. "No my dear, your wedding is next Friday. Peter and Isobella's wedding is in four months."

"But today's Tuesday, that means it's only i-."

"In eleven days," Isobella finished for me. Her face was now contorted in smugness. I resisted the urge to hit her. I could feel the sobs stuck in my throat.

"Ladies," said a voice as the doors were pushed open. I turned to see who it was.

"Lilian," I sighed and ran over to the women, hugging her. She hugged me back and I began to let the tears come out.

* * *

"Darling," she said wiping the tears away from my eyes as we sat in her room.

"It's been awful," I told her still sobbing.

"I can only imagine," she replied.

"The wedding is in eleven days," I told her.

"I know, that's why I came. Lady Gabriella and I have been writing, she mentioned to ball and the alliance. I received the invite and came straight away. She said you might need a mother figure, as it'll be hard to marry someone you do not know," Lilian relayed.

"She said that?" I asked surprised.

"I know, it's very surprising, but she understands as she was in the same position once."

"You'd never know," I told her sniffing.

"You seemed to be fine until I came though," she said stroking my hair.

"Seeing you after getting the news that I'd leave behind my old life in eleven days, kind of made me very emotional," I told her.

"I understand, but everything will work out, it has too," she sighed as she pulled me into a hug.

* * *

There was a knock at my door; it startled me from my peaceful state of mind as I tried to finish the book.

"Come in," I said as I placed the book down.

"Princess," said Caspian Jacob as he walked in and bowed.

"You don't have to bow Caspian Jacob," I told him and smiled.

"You don't have to call me Caspian Jacob," he said laughing.

"Then what?" I asked.

"Friends call me Jake," he explained.

"Jake it is, and don't call me Princess, Alexea's fine," I told him. From his friendly demeanour, I could tell he was the absolute opposite of his sister.

"Well Alexea, shall I escort you down to the ball in our honour?" he asked.

"Sure."

We walked arm in arm towards the ball room. By the time we got there the music was already filling the room as did the smell of food.

"Have we missed the start of dinner?" I asked him.

"No, we Telmarines do things differently. There is no set dinner time, you can eat or dance whenever you want!" he exclaimed over the music. "We'll have a dance later," he finished as he let go of my arm and walked over to a group of boys.

I looked around; most of the room was filled with women, many of them looking at me with severe glances. I suddenly felt self conscious, until I saw Isobella walk towards me.

"Fantastic ball isn't it?" she said drawling.

"Very," I replied.

"They envy your dress," she said, looking across to where I was staring.

"It was a gift," I told her looking for Susan. I spotted her getting twirled around the dance floor.

"A beautiful one at that."

"Why are you being uncharacteristically nice?" I asked her glaring.

"I've got what I want, no need to be nasty," she said looping her arm through mine to walk around the room.

"You still haven't won," I laughed.

"Won what?" she asked waving to another girl.

"Peter's love," I told her.

She laughed at me, "Oh darling, this was never about love, simply the title."

I pulled my arm away from here, ready to strike. I was going through living hell so she could have a title! The nerve of this girl was beyond me.

"Lex," Peter said as he saw my anger. He walked over and pushed the two of us apart.

"Oh Peter," Isobella drawled as she rested her hand on his chest as he stood next to her. "Shouldn't we dance?".

I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

"Of course Is," he replied. I gawked at the two and they strode off to the dance floor. I couldn't believe what was happening. I started to get hot, the sleeves on this dress gave no room for air the cool my skin. My breathing became limited and before I knew it my eyes began to roll back. Now, instead of seeing the muted colours of Telmar, all I saw was black.

* * *

"Alexea," said a Spanish voice as I awoke. I rubbed my forehead and sat up, finding myself outside on a balcony. "Are you okay?" asked Jake.

"A little better," I told him as I accepted the glass of water he held out towards me.

"What happened? He asked as he sat down on the seat beside me. The air was starting to cool and from the balcony we could see the sun finally set.

"I was talking to your sister," I said taking another sip of my water.

He nodded his head, "She can be quite poisoness," he responded.

"Tell me about it. My whole life has suddenly been infiltrated by it," I told him.

"You're not the only one," he told me.

"What has she done to you?" I asked him, intrigued by the answer.

"She dragged me into this charade."

"Of course," I said nodding my head.

"It's not that I'm not honoured by being able to marry you. Trust me, I am, it's just that I love someone else."

"Join the club," I told him. "What's her name?".

"Eva. We'd be friends since we were little. I was about to propose, then my sister started to scheme," he told me.

"We're both miserable," I laughed.

He thought for a second, "You're right, we are! You cannot be with Peter, and I cannot be with Eva. At least we've got someone to be miserable with!" he laughed as well.

I stopped laughing as did Jake. "I have a feeling that as long as we're friends, this whole arrangement might be manageable."

"I agree. Between us, let's call it 'just friends'?" he asked.

"Just friends," I said taking the hand he stuck out to shake.

"Alright, let's go dance, they'll be wondering where we are."

* * *

We walked back into the ball room arm in arm. We had made it in just in time for the announcement of our engagements. Many of the Telmar's were overjoyed. The only saddened faces were the ones of the Pevensies', Jake, myself and a girl who sat in the corner.

"It was a wonderful party," I said as Jake walked me back to my room.

"Yes. I do hope you like your ring," he said. The ring I had received was white gold; it held a circular red ruby with one diamond on either side. Even though it wasn't from the person I would've hoped an engagement ring to be from, it was awfully pretty.

"I adore it," I told him.

"Picked it myself," he laughed.

"It was very well picked," I told him laughing a little too much, once again thanks to the amount of wine consumption.

"Lex?". I identified the speaker by the use of my nickname.

"Peter?" I half screeched in a ridiculous voice. Jake started laughing even harder.

"Be quiet Lex, you'll wake everyone up," Peter whispered. "Come on, I'll take you to bed."

"I'm doing that," Jake said seriously.

"It's okay, my rooms next to hers," he replied cheerily.

Jake's face broke out into a smile, "What if my terrible sister see's you?" he asked cheekily. I had to try and stop the giggles from escaping me.

"I already walked her to her room," he said smiling at the drunken boy.

"Well King, I am not one who has or ever will deny you two your happiness together," Jake said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Peter laughed at the boy. "Thank you Caspian Jacob."

"I'm Jake to my friends!" he yelled as he made his way to his room. "Goodnight Alexea."

"Goodnight my Lord," I said giggling. "Let's go Petey," I exclaimed.

"Someone had a little too much fun tonight," he responded as we walked down the dark hallways.

"I had to drown my sorrows. Seeing you twirl the devil around made me feel horrible," I said frowning as I leaned on him a little unstable.

"Not to this extent."

"Oh hush, I'm trying to make the best out of a bad situation," I told him as we entered my room.

"By drinking excessive amounts of wine?" he asked sarcastically, whilst taking off my shoes as I fell into a seat.

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" I yelled at him. "You're not my fiancé," I said holding up my left hand and showing him my ring. He stepped back, wounded by my low blow.

"Well where is your fiancé now?" he asked pulling back to covers of my bed.

"He was doing this until you interrupted!"

"Lex, stop! You're making things worse," he yelled at me as I hopped into my bed.

I knelt of my knees facing him. "I'm making things worse? Well where were you when _your_ fiancé admitted this whole scheme was for a title? Or when I fainted, huh? And where was the dance you'd asked for?" I told him, pointing at him drunkenly.

"I'm the one who took you outside, I'm the one who got you water. They insisted I not be there when you woke, so you and Caspian Jacob could 'bond', do you really think I'd leave you in that state?" he asked.

I glared at him, an unnecessary rage burning within me, "Well in eleven days you will be leaving me! I'm getting married." This comment hit Peter like a slap in the face.

"Go to bed, Lex. You'll regret not sleeping tomorrow morning," he said pushing me down into the bed.

"Stop telling me what to do!" I yelled at him again.

"Yeah, I know. I'm not your fiancé," he said tucking me in.

I laughed at him wickedly, "I'm starting to be glad you're not my fiancé, you're starting to become bitter."

"I'm bitter because I can't be your fiancé. I'm sure you don't mean that anyway," he said staring at me as I curled towards my pillow.

"How do you I don't mean it?" I asked him sarcastically.

"You wouldn't say that if you weren't drunk. But if you do mean it, prove it," he said kneeling beside my bed so we were face to face.

"I hate you." It took those three little words to crush Peter that night. I closed my eyes, not really knowing the amount of damage I just caused. He kissed my cheek and said good night. I swear I felt a tear hit my face. When he'd exited the room, I touched my cheek and sure enough, I felt salty water that was Peter's tear.


	6. Chapter 6: The Narnian Announcment

**This chapter was really hard to write! So I hope you guys enjoy it! Let me know what you think, so pop down to the review box! Have a good day! :)x**

* * *

Despite the fact I had gone to bed at some ungodly hour that morning, I still managed to wake up bright and early. I sat up in bed, feeling my head spin like the morning after Peter's party.

"Not again," I muttered to myself as I slumped back underneath the covers. I rolled to edge of the bed, only to hit my head on the bedside table. I looked up only to see a vile of red liquid with a note next to it. I opened it and held it up in the air. It read:

_You might need this and despite the fact you may hate me, I can't let you suffer. –P_

It was from Peter, a bottle of medicine for my headache. I had no idea why he would think I hated him though. I ran through all the events that happened last night, only having a little bit of recollection of the end of the night. All I can remember is Peter putting me to bed and us yelling at each other, not necessarily what we said.

There was a knock at my door, "Come in," I moaned.

"Princess, breakfast will be served in twenty minutes," said a Telmar servant. I nodded my head and they left the room. I drank the horrible liquid Peter had given me. I got up and dressed in a simple purple dress, intent on finding Peter. I pinned my hair back, and took the note he'd left me, and wondered off to his room.

"Peter," I said as I knocked on his door. There was no answer. "Peter?" I cooed as I opened the door and walked in. There was no sign of him, his bed was already made, bags already packed for this afternoon's journey home. The only thing I noticed was a piece of paper lying on his bed. I walked over to it.

It was my writing, smudged by stains that were clear. I studied the paper more, trying to see what I had written. Then it clicked. It was my poem that I'd written to Peter, when he went away to discuss things with the giants. I began to read:

_I'll wait for your return; I'll wait very hard,_

_I'll wait when others cannot, and I'll wait with the stars._

_I'll wait until you're in my arms once more, to tell you how I've missed you._

_I'll wait even when the news comes back that you haven't broken through._

_I'll wait until forever, and a day if more,_

_I'll wait until were together again, to kiss away your sores. _

_Darling Peter how I'll miss you, your stubbornness too, _

_Please don't make me wait too long, I'll be thinking of you. _

My eyes began to water at the sight of my own words. I held the poem to my heart, for while trying to make peace with the giants; it's where he tucked his poem. I placed it back on the bed and went to find Peter.

* * *

I found Peter eating breakfast with only Jake and Isobella. I walked into the garden table and sat next to Jake, the only unoccupied seat.

"Where is everyone?" I asked smiling.

"Breakfast in bed," said Jake, shovelling toast into his mouth.

"You can do that here?" I asked trying to lighten to somewhat gloomy mood.

"You'll be able to do that in ten days," he reminded me. I turned to him and punched him playfully, only my engagement ring pushed back into my figure and sent a jabbing pain through it.

"Ow," I said rubbing my finger. Peter looked up and saw the ring. It sparkled under the sunlight.

"Excuse me," he said getting up and walking further into the garden.

"I'll go get him," said Isobella. Jake glared at her. "Maybe you should Alexea," she corrected herself. I nodded to the two and walked away, trying to find Peter.

He was standing against a balcony, looking out over the western sea.

"Pete," I said as I walked towards him. He turned around, his eyes both angry and sad.

"Do you really hate me?" he spat.

"What?" I asked him.

"Last night, you told me you hate me," he said sadly.

"No, what I feel for you is anything but hate," I told him rushing to his side.

"Then why did you say it?" he asked.

"I guess I was angry," I paused, "I can hardly remember anything apart from us yelling."

"So you don't remember taunting me with the fact you're officially engaged and I'm not your fiancé?" he asked bitterly.

I covered my mouth with my hand in shock; I never thought I'd be capable of saying those things to Peter.

"Peter, I don't know what to say," I told him.

"Sorry, would be a good start," he said sarcastically.

"Yes but, it's not enough. Those words must've put you through hell, I'd be the same way if you said them to me," I told him.

"I'd never say them to you," he retorted.

His comment hit me like a slap. I stepped away from him, he knew I was sorry but was making this so hard to apologise. "Why are you making this so hard?" I whimpered.

"You hurt me, Lex! And then when you came to breakfast this morning and just dismissed it all and still continued to play around with your ring, broke my heart that little bit more!" he exclaimed.

"Peter, I didn't even know what happened last night? How was I meant to stop myself from doing those things without knowing it hurt you?" I asked him, getting slightly frustrated.

"Well what about the things you did know that would hurt me? You and Jake were acting like a real couple last night and this morning," he scoffed.

"We had to act like a couple last night, and besides him and I both don't want to be in this marriage, he loves someone else to, were just friends, it's manageable that way," I told him a matter-of-fact tone in my voice.

"I can't believe you. A minute ago you didn't want this, now you're saying it's manageable," he whispered.

"Peter, I still don't want this. I am so sorry for the hurt I have caused you in the past 12 hours, I never meant to, I've never wanted too," I told him. "Please forgive me."

"I forgave you the moment you said them, I knew it wasn't you speaking," he said taking me hand. He pulled me into a hug.

"Sorry doesn't' even begin to make up for it though," I told him, crying softly into his chest.

"Everyone does stupid things while intoxicated," he said rubbing my back.

"Are you still hurt?" I asked him.

"I'm always going to be hurt. I'm not going to have you," he whispered. I pulled away enough so I could see his face. I put a hand up to his lips and brushed passed them to his cheek.

"But I'll always belong to you," I told him.

"You better hope I was the only one that saw that," Isobella drawled coming out from behind a bush.

Peter sighed, let go of me and walked towards her. "Isobella, that's enough. Don't you understand three of us are hurting thanks to your scheming?".

"Three?" she asked confused.

"Yes, your brother. He's in the same position, marrying someone he does not love," I scolded her.

"You mean Eva?" she laughed.

"Yes," I told her, confused at her reaction.

"When is that poor boy ever going to get over her?" she asked.

"Never. You know that," said Jake walking over to me and Peter.

"Where'd you come from?" Isobella retorted.

"I followed you when you left," he replied. "Just leave us alone, find someone else to marry you."

"Excuse me? If it weren't for me you'd be marrying an un-titled girl," she scoffed.

"I want that. I don't want a loveless marriage; I'm not okay with that like you are."

"Poor, poor people. Marriage isn't about love, marriage is a contract," she hissed, and with that she stalked off inside the castle.

That night we returned to Narnia very late. At once Susan had started preparations for tomorrow's announcement. Peter and I showed the two Telmar's their rooms and said our goodnights. We wondered down to our own rooms for some well needed rest.

* * *

At eleven o'clock I stood next to Peter and Jake on the Southern Balcony that looked down over many Narnians.

"Many of you will be happy to know, Telmar and Narnia have formed an alliance," bellowed Peter. A roar escaped the crowd, when they quietened I continued.

"The alliance had been brought about by the engagements of both myself and King Peter," I paused, "High King Peter will be marrying Lady Isobella and I will be marrying Lord Caspian Jacob." No cheers escaped the crowd, only looks of shock and disappointment.

I turned to Peter who looked worried. Then a Narnian called out, "What about the courtship between you too?".

I looked down in amazement as many of the Narnians questioned it too. "Our rejection of this proposal would've ended in war with Telmar," announced Peter.

"We thought that our people didn't need another war," I finished for him.

"We'd always fight for you," said one.

"You helped us, now we can help you!" yelled another.

"Thank you, but our decisions are final," said Peter. With that we waved and returned into the Cair.

"That was horrible," said Peter looking at me. With my heart heavy in my chest I walked away from the three of them and locked myself in my room. The people I thought I was protecting didn't want to be protected. I was torn.

"Alexea?" can a Spanish voice from the other side of my door.

"Yes," I said as he came in to find me strewn across my sitting room sofa in tears.

"You're doing the right thing," he said sitting across from me.

"You heard them, they don't want this."

"You can still change your mind," he said.

"It's too late, we're getting married in nine days!" I exclaimed.

"Listen to me Alexea. You and Peter can still decline; Isobella and I will go home. I'll try and stall the war as much as I can. I don't want a war as much as you do, but if they're willing to fight for you, I'd take the chance and run with it," he said moving over to me. I sat up and let him sit next to me; I placed my heavy head on his shoulder.

"It doesn't feel right," I told him.

"Alexea, I'm sure Peter is thinking the same things as we speak. At least talk about with him," Jake said soothingly.

"Jake, why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"You're my friend, I want my friends to be happy," he said smiling.

"I'm happy with this arrangement," I told him.

He laughed at my failed attempt of a smile. "You're not! I see the pain in the eyes everytime you see Peter with Isobella!" he exclaimed.

"You're right, I'm miserable! Do you know where Peter is?" I asked him.

He smiled at me, "In his study."

I got up and started to mke my way down to the door the joined our rooms. "Hey Jake," I said turning back around to him as he was walking to my door.

"Yeah?".

"Thank you." With that I ran to Peter's door and flung it open.

What I saw when it was open was a sight I'd never thought I'd see. Peter was seated in his chair, Isobella on top of him. His hands were cupping her face and hers were knotted in his hair. Their lips were pushed against the others.

I started to shake, my legs wouldn't move. My heart felt like it had been ripped out and stepped on a multiple amounts of time. I felt like I had a lump in my throat and couldn't talk. I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes, my heart shattering into hundreds of pieces.

Finally, I managed to say something. "Peter?" I choked out. I didn't think it was loud enough for him to here, but I was proved wrong when stopped mid-kiss and turned around to face me.

At the sight of me his face turned a ghostly white, the colour had completely drained. Isobella just sat on him, her face plastered with a smirk.

"L-Lex," he said trying to get Isobella off him. I turned around and ran back through the door slamming it behind me. I heard it reopen as Peter had followed me into my sitting room. "Lex! Wait!" he yelled.

"No, you don't get to call me that anymore. You lost that right when you stuck your tongue down that girl's throat!" I screeched, walking over to him and hitting his chest repeatedly.

"Lex, let me explain!" he yelled back.

"It's Alexea to you!" I said rage building inside me.

"Just let me explain," he pleaded.

"What's there to explain? The fact that you still want to marry her instead of me, even now after our people said they'd fight for us!?" I yelled.

"No, I was going to call the engagement off with her!" he replied.

"By kissing her? You did a great job there," I told him.

"Lex, just let me finish," he yelled at me.

I turned to him, my fury spiralling out of control. "No, you don't get to finish. Because I'm sick and tired of fighting with you! I don't want to listen to what you have to say, because I'll forgive you and then in a few days time, we'll be fighting again!" I yelled at him.

"That's not true," he said.

"We've fought in the past weeks more than we have in the last eighteen months; I think that's saying something. We can't stand to be around each other when were in this situation, we can't even manage to be civil! Don't you see Peter, it's done! We're done!" I yelled. My words just flew out and it looked like it had stabbed Peter in the heart. His face was now covered in tears.

"Lex, we're not done. You have to listen to me," he said.

"It's Alexea! And I don't have to listen to you," I said.

"Alexea, I was telling her about calling it off. Her face just dropped and then she kissed me. She kissed me first, I tried to stop it but, she wouldn't budge." I stood a moment deliberating his comment, I believe it. He wouldn't kiss her, but then again, since all of this has happened, I didn't know what to think.

"I'm returning to Telmar tonight with Jake. I have to go over preparations for our wedding. Any mail of mine shall be forwarded to me. Now since you are not my fiancé, boyfriend nor family member, I believe it is against the rules for you to be in my room, so if you don't mind will you please leave?" I said, the tears escaping my eyes as I walked over to the door and opened it.

He looked at me, "It can't be over, you can't just give up."

"I'm not giving up Peter. I'm accepting the fact that we're not meant to be, for if we were things would've worked out by now," I told him.

He nodded at me, and walk towards the door. He stopped kissed me on the cheek and left. I closed the door reassessing the situation. Now it was official. Peter and I were done, nothing more than strangers who used to be more than friends. I walked into my dressing room and began to pack every single item of clothing I owned, tears staining most. I was leaving the Cair tonight, and I'd never be coming back.


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Plans

**I am sosososo sorry for the biggest delay ever! I hope you all don't hate me! hahah, but I made this one a little bit longer than usualy because I know some of you must've been waiting on this for forever! I hope you're enjoying it so far and for new readers and my loyal ones! Thank you so much! Please also pop down to the reviews and tell me what you think! Have a great day! :)x**

* * *

I walked down the stairs, ready to depart from Cair Paravel for what could very well be the last time. Every faun or centaur I passed nodded at me and watched as I gracefully walked the halls one last time. The courtyard was full of people waiting for me. The council was there, my faithful ladies in waiting and three of the Pevensies.

"Alexea, there you are! We'll be terribly late!" Jake said as I walked over to the crowd.

"Sorry, I had so much stuff that I wanted to take back to Telmar," I said motioning to the various amounts of luggage following me out of the castle.

"We better say our goodbyes," said Jake smiling.

"Of course." I sheepishly walked over to Isobella. She pulled me close in an embrace.

"I think I've won now," she whispered into my ear. "And I guess you'll be taking orders from me soon, I'll be a Queen, while you downgrade," she said making reference to the first time she came to Narnia.

"It doesn't worry me anymore. There's nothing more you can do to hurt me." I said as I pulled back. She gave me a forced smile, my comment not making her victory half as fun as it would've been.

I soon moved on to Lu, who had tears in her eyes. "Don't go," she sobbed, as she threw herself into my arms. She hugged me for what seemed like an eternity, I was grateful for that; I've always loved her hugs.

She pulled back enough so I could see her face. "Hey, Lu, I'll see you soon," I whispered.

"But who will read me bedtime stories when I'm scared?" she asked.

"You're nearly ten now! You're braver than you were before."

"And who will walk with me in the gardens?" she asked.

"I'm sure Su can, but when you come for the wedding," I choked on the last word, "I'll walk with you every day in Telmar's gardens. I promise," I said stroking her hair. She hugged me one last time and let me move on to Edmund.

"Hey," he said when I stopped in front of him.

"Hey," I replied. He looked down to his feet and then back to my face before he engulfed me into a hug.

"I've never repaid you for saving my life," he said. I suddenly had flashbacks from when we were both in the Witch's camp.

"Losing every time we practice duel is more than enough repayment," I joked as we pulled apart.

"Take care," he said, and then moved on to say good bye to Jake.

By the time I got to Susan, her hand was holding a hanky that looked fairly wet.

"Oh Su, I'll see you in eight days!" I exclaimed as I hugged her.

"I know, but you know it won't be the same," she whimpered.

"You get to try on your bridesmaids dress," I said trying to get her to smile. She sighed and nodded. I felt her head bob against my own. We pulled away from each other and stared for what seemed like forever.

"I have to be at your dress fitting and hen's night," she hiccupped.

"Of course, come in five days, everything will be sorted by then," I told her stroking her hair. She managed a smile as I started to walk to the carriage ready to take me to my new home. I was starting to tear up and I turned back to face Cair Paravel. I caught a glimpse of Peter standing on his balcony, watching my departure.

"Oh wait!" yelled Su as I stepped into the carriage. She ran forward and cream envelope in her hand. "It's from Peter," she whispered. I took it gratefully and smiled at her. I heard the whip crack, after Jake closed the door. The three Pevensies, began to wave as the carriage pulled out. My tears escaped and ran down my cheeks, landing on my dress and making little stains.

* * *

I felt Jake's hand rest on mine in comfort. I flinched, not used to someone else's hand holding mine. I finally relaxed and gripped his hand back. Maybe it was time to move on and forget what could've been.

We sat in silence until we passed Archenland, that's when Jake decided to break the spell.

"What happened?" he muttered.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, keeping my gaze focused on the passing blur of green.

"Alexea, I know you know what I mean," he sighed.

"I do, but maybe you should ask your sister," I replied bluntly.

"What did she do now?" he asked. I could sense him shaking his head. Isobella had decided to stay at Cair Paravel for another night, planning her wedding as it would be in Narnia.

"She'd finally won."

"Won what?" he asked.

I scoffed, "She won Peter! When I went to see him last night about calling it all off, I saw them kissing."

"Oh," was his only reply.

"Oh, is right." I said bluntly. I turned to him and let my head rest on his shoulder, in response his hand weaved around my waist.

"If I were Peter, I'd be following you," he said softly.

"He did write me a letter," I said patting the pocket it was in.

"Did you read it?" he asked.

"No, better save it for another rainy day," I said. I pulled away from Jake and nestled into the carriage pillows. The sky was growing dark and my eyelids had become heavy. I felt a blanket creep up around my shoulders and decided to get some rest before we arrived in Telmar. For the amount of wedding planning I'd be undertaking with Su's help. I'd need all the rest I could get.

"Welcome back!" yelled Lord Caspian as we entered the one of many sitting rooms.

"Glad to be back," I responded mustering a smile as I kissed my future father-in-laws cheeks.

"We have so much to do!" exclaimed Lady Gabriella as she embraced me.

"I know! I'm very excited! I cannot wait to see how it all turns out!" I responded at little to cheerfully which cause Jake to raise an eyebrow.

"Where's Isobella?" asked Lord Caspian smiling.

"She decided to stay in Narnia. She's already starting her wedding planning," Jake told his parents.

"Well then you two should get going!" said Lord Caspian. We laughed at the man's eagerness. Lady Gabriella and I walked out of the room and up the stairs to her private sitting room, where we'd begin to plan. I was already dreading it.

We sat down on a peacock blue, upholstered couch. It was plush and comfy and made me slightly tried and I rolled around on it.

"We must start with the location," she said as she wrote down a list of the most beautiful places around the castle grounds. On the list was the northern garden, views of the ever changing oaks trees, the second option was the beach view terrace and the third one was the ivory marble ball room overlooking the eastern garden that was decorated with beautiful red lilies as well as red roses.

"That's very hard," I said reviewing all the places in my head.

"Maybe a colour scheme, so we can match it to the venue," drawled Lady Gabriella. I nodded and looked around the room for inspiration. There was green, and blue and a vibrant orange but none caught my eye. I looked down to my engagement ring and twirled it around. The red ruby shone under the afternoon sun.

"We can match it to my ring! Red and ivory," I said looking at Lady Gabriella. She beamed.

"Red and ivory. That will match the ballroom and then we can have the reception outside under ivory tents surrounded by the red flowers," she said madly scribbling it all down.

"Easy," I said starting to enjoy myself.

"Now, onto the bridesmaids," she said. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of Lucy and Susan.

"Definitely Lucy and Susan, and I guess Isobella should be one too," I replied.

"You guess?" said Lady Gabriella questioning me.

"It must not be that hard to tell that we don't get along," I chuckled.

"Ah," she said as she lifted her glasses up to rest on her head. "You must excuse the plans of my daughter, she's quite the one for scheming," she admitted.

"It's her hobby," I said then took a sip of my tea.

"Darling, I was in your position once. I know how it feels, but we'll always try to make you feel very welcome and at home here," she said.

"I know. It just hurts to see the person you love with someone else," I told her, opening up to her like I'd never expected too.

"We've all be there," she replied looking into the distance.

"So what's your story?" I asked her curiously. She shook her head and popped her glasses back over her eyes.

"That's for another day, when we've both consumed a rather large amount of champagne." That subject was closed and we went on to the decorations, flowers, invitations and guest list.

* * *

I crawled into bed that night very late. Most of the planning was done besides the cake and the dresses. I was overwhelmed with information about everything, it began to clog my brain and make me tired. I tossed and turned in the hard bed. It was soft like the ones at the Cair and was ridiculously uncomfy. I sat up and reached over to my mail that had been forwarded from the Cair, hoping some of it would be boring enough to make me fall asleep without noticing the hardness of the mattress.

I flipped through some that I would have to read more thoroughly as they were about the schools for all the Narnian communities, when suddenly I stumbled upon the one Susan had given me from Peter. I opened it slowly. I reached inside and pulled out one of the many papers shoved inside. I studied it, it was a note I'd written Peter and slid under his door when we first started to court. It read:

_Meet me at the library; I challenge you, once again to chess. –A_

I remember that day. We'd been playing since breakfast and decided to take a break for work, but I was getting extremely bored and desperately wanted to beat Peter. I remember sitting in the library until the early hours of the morning, getting frustrated every time he beat me. Eventually I got so tried, he had to piggyback me all the way the stairs to put me to bed.

I sat there in the bed, pulling out more little notes that I'd sent to Peter, left in awe and amazement at the fact that he'd actually kept them all. He truly was a romantic. I began to get tired and put them all back in the envelope and slipped it into a draw on my bedside table. I left it there to be completely forgotten.

* * *

Three days after we had arrived back in Telmar, there was still more wedding planning to be done. Today, Jake and I were heading to the kitchen to try out the cake. As we walked, he was awfully silent, which was very peculiar for him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him as we turned the corner and descended another staircase.

"Nothing," he mumbled and shot me a half-hearted smile.

"Jake, come on! You're not being your overly talkative self today," I said half joking, half not.

"I just don't want to go down to the kitchen's," he said, his voice monotone.

"Why not?" I asked him as he stopped short of the kitchen door.

"She works down here," he replied, stepping aside to let a servant scurry past with empty dishes.

"Who works down here?" I asked him confused.

"Eva. She's the pastry chef," he said. It finally all came together. I walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing exactly how he felt.

"We don't have to go together?" I told him. "You can go in by yourself."

He shook his head, "I can't. I promised her she'd get to meet you," he mumbled.

"Take a few deep breaths then, it'll calm you down," I told him. He nodded and began breathing. I watched his chest move up and down until he had composed himself.

"Ready," he said and pushed open the kitchen door. I walked in behind him and followed him as weaved his way past scullery maids and dirty pots and pans. We walked in through a wooden door and into a cleaner and much cooler room that was adorned with icing, edible flowers and sparkles. Cake sketches had been plastered along the wall in preparation for the wedding.

"Hello," I cooed as Eva was no were to be found.

"Oh, sorry! I'll be there in a minute," someone yelled from a dark room on the other side of this one. In a matter of minutes a girl with long brown hair, fair skin and blue eyes walked out. She stopped as she saw who waiting for her.

"Hi," Jake muttered sadly.

"Hi yourself," she replied, rubbing her hands clean.

"This is Alexea," he said.

"It's nice to meet you," I said walking over to the girl and giving her a hug.

"Oh no, don't do that, you'll wreck your dress!" she exclaimed.

"I don't mind, it's just a dress," I said laughing.

Finally, she too embraced me back laughing. I pulled away and looked at the girl, a moment of understanding washed through us both.

"I can't wait to see what you have planned for us," I told her.

"I hope you like it all," she said. Just after that, one of Jake's guards walked in and whispered something into his ear. Once the guard had finished, Jake gave us both a look of apology and left the room, leaving us to decide on the cake.

"Does he always have to attend to stuff?" I asked her as I sat down at the sofa in the corner of the room.

"Yes, he always had to be dragged away by something when I was with him," she replied. A pregnant silence passed between the both of us, it had started to get a little uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry you're not making the cake for your own wedding to him. If I could change how things were, I would," I told her sheepishly.

The girl walked over and sat down next to me. "I know. Jake comes to see me every night in this room. He says you've been awfully nice about everything and that you too are in the same position as us."

I nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid we've all been caught up in Isobella's scheming."

"That's very right! I sometimes think she's Jadis' spawn," she joked. I laughed along with the girls.

"I'm excited to taste your cake and see your designs," I said to Eva. At once she got up and got a plate arranged with different flavours of cake and in her other hand she grabbed pieces of paper with different designs.

"Are you a white chocolate fan?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, of course! Ever since I remember I've loved it," I told the girl beaming. She then picked up a slither of cake.

"Try this then," she said as she handed it to me. I took it and placed it into my mouth; it was the moistest, most delicious white chocolate mud cake I'd ever tasted.

"It's wondurfawl," I said, forgetting all etiquette and speaking with my mouth full of food. Eva laughed at me. I swallowed the cake and wanted more. "This is definitely the one! I don't even have to taste the others! I love it," I said wiping my hands.

"It's my speciality," she beamed. "Do you want to see the designs?". I nodded eagerly and was handed four pieces of paper. The first once had a three tiered cake, decorated with red swirls. It was pretty but not what I had in mind. The next two were just as pretty, but again, not what I had in mind.

I almost gave up, but then I saw the last one. It was a five-tiered circular cake. On every layer it was adorned with red roses and red lilies, like the flowers we planned to use in the ceremony. They were scattered around the cake and if you looked closely enough, you could see little ivory pearls in the centre of the lilies.

"This one," I said pointing to it. Picking the cake had been easier than I thought.

* * *

I could barely sleep as I tossed and turned that night. It was hot in Telmar, and the temperature rarely dropped below 20 degrees at night. I put on my lightest dressing gown and walked out to the balcony to get some fresh air. I stood there letting the breeze whip against my face.

I heard laughing down below and quickly opened my eyes. I saw Jake and Eva walking along the beach. He'd just splashed her with some water and she began to chase him. I laughed at the two, finally being able to steal time away together. I closed my eyes once again and let their laughter fill my ears.

"_Peter stop!" I yelled as he continued to wreck my sandcastles. "That took me forever!" I said as I watched my attempt at a sand Cair Paravel wash away from the water Peter had poured over it._

"_Well that's what you get for not talking to me," he said sticking out his tongue. I'd been ignoring him all day after he told me that sand castles were for children. Little did he know I was very fond of making sand castles, even at the age of seventeen._

"_Well, you pretty much called me a child!" I said grinning wildly, a cunning plan springing to mind._

_He looked confused at my expression, "Why are you smiling?" he asked slightly worried._

"_Oh nothing," I said calmly, as I grabbed a handful of wet sand and threw it at him, hitting him right in the chest. "Gotcha," I teased. I stood up and sprinted for the stairs that led to the castle. My heart was pounding as I laughed and my feet were slightly burning from the sands heat._

_I suddenly felt my arm being grabbed as Peter had caught me, my momentum was pulled back and I slammed into Peter's side. He caught me with a grunt and we tumbled to the floor. "Who's got who now?" he said, eyes flashing a mischievous blue._

_He stood up and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "What are you doing?" I screeched as I saw the steps get further and further away. I turned my head to see we were nearing the shore line. "Peter, put me down!"_

"_Not a chance Lex. This is what revenged is," he said cheekily. He continued walking until the lower half of his was submerged in water._

"_Peter, don't you dare even think about it," I told him sternly._

"_Think about what?" he said as he lifted me up and threw me._

"_Pete-arghh," I yelled as I hit the water. I stood up when I re-orientated myself. My hair was plastered to my face, my beach dress was now completely soaked, something I always tried to avoid. "You monster," said as I waded through the water over to him, he was practically doubled over in laughter. _

_Then with all my might and adrenaline pulsing through me, I pushed him as hard as I could. He was caught off guard and off balance and fell into the water. I giggled at the fact that I had beaten him at his own game. It was now my turn to double over in laughter. _

_I finished laughing only to realise he still hadn't resurfaced. I began to panic. "Peter! Where are you! This isn't funny! Peter!?" I yelled as I trudged through the water. My hands were outstretched trying to find him. Then I felt a strong tug on my leg and before I knew it I was underwater again, face to face with Peter. _

_He crushed his lips to mine, and I kissed him back, smiling into it. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. We kissed like this until we floated to the surface. We pulled apart for some much needed air. _

_I hit his chest playfully, "I thought something happened to you!"_

"_At least you're talking to me," he grinned boyishly._

"_Oh Pete, whatever am I going to do with you, huh?" I said hugging him. _

"_Well just before you tried to drown me!" he said hugging me so tight so that I couldn't hit him as punishment for his comment. I giggled as my face kept pressing into his bare chest. He let go and looked down at me. I rubbed my nose as it hurt from being squashed. He laughed at me._

"_I can't wait," he whispered._

"_For what?" I said looking up at him confused._

"_For this to be officially forever," he continued. I felt a smile spread across my lips and I'd never felt so lucky to have Peter than I did in this moment._

I shook myself out of my trance and waved down to Jake and Eva when they caught me standing on the balcony. I quickly moved into my room and got into bed. I lay down on pillow, feeling my happy tears being soaked up by it.


	8. Chapter 8: I Need Your Love

**To my amazing and so patient readers! I am so sorry for keeping this chapter from you. There are no excuses but one million thank you's for not leaving this story if you're a follower etc. This chapter even made me cry so I really hope you enjoy it. And I don't normally do this but at the end with Lex and Pete (yes spoiler for the reunion) play the song 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brother or the Glee version. Either is simply beautiful! **

**I hope you enjoy! Happy reading! :)x**

* * *

My door opened with a thud as Jake threw it open. "Get up Alexea, they're here!" he shouted at me. I bounded out of bed and ran to my dressing room. The smile across my face grew bigger as I thought of seeing Susan and Lucy once more. I couldn't wait to have another duel with Edmund and just receive a smile from Pete, although I doubt I'd get one because of how we left things.

I threw on my navy blue skirt and a long sleeved white blouse. The Telmar fashion was quite different and casual to the Narnian fashion. Susan would have a fit! I threw my hair up into a lose pony tail, my wispy bits flying around my face. I ran through my room and to my door.

"There you are Alexea, what took you so long?" asked Jake as he smiled cheekily.

"That was fast for me, thank you very much," I said as I hit him playfully.

"Never the less, you look wonderful," he said holding out his arm for me to take. I took it happily as we sped off through the hallways.

Jake had been happier since the stolen night with Eva. I often heard him talking to someone when he was in his room. My guess is that she'd bought him some 'cake'. She seemed happier too, while I helped her with the cake decorating, she was smiling and humming, like someone in love. I envied her for it.

We finally made it out to the front landing of the castle, the sun was out and the birds were singing as if they knew that a family would be reunited.

"Are you sure I look okay?" I asked Jake nervously as I fiddled with my hair.

"Yes, stop fussing! They love you for more than what you're wearing," he paused thoughtfully, "except maybe Susan." I laughed at his words, and stopped just in time as their carriage pulled up. I stopped myself from towards the door to open it myself.

"Alexea!" exclaimed Lucy as she stepped off the carriage. She ran towards me and I knelt down, opening my arms ready for her embrace. She knocked into me like a tonne of bricks, and in that moment I'd felt happier than I have in the last ten days. We pulled apart all too soon.

"You've grown Lu," I said examining the child. She twirled so I could get a better look at her. I stood up and held Lucy's hand waiting for her siblings to make their way up the steps walking, unlike Lucy's running.

I saw Susan's head bob as she nearly made it to the top. I couldn't hold on anymore, I bolted towards her and embraced her tightly.

"Susan," I exhaled in a whisper. "I've missed you."

"Oh Alexea! Finally, there is so much I've had to tell you!" she said hugging me back tighter. We pulled apart, and looked at each other. Finally, she said, "What are you wearing?"

"Telmarine fashion is a little more casual," I told her laughing.

"I like it," she said after spinning me around. I took her hand and continued to walk up the last three steps were her brother waited. I walked over to Edmund slightly giggly.

"Edmund, you've grown," I said as I stood on my tippy toes so I could give him a proper hug.

"You've shrunk," he joked. I hit him playfully as we pulled apart. I moved on ready to say hi to Pete, but there he was; in all his beautiful glory, talking to Lord Caspian with Isobella clinging tightly to his arm.

"Maybe you can say hi later," said Jake as he moved towards me.

"Yeah, I'll do it later." He gave me a knowing look and led me back into the castle so we could have our welcoming breakfast.

"Now girls, the dresses will be a different shade of red, to match your complexions," drawled Lady Gabriella. I rolled my eyes, why couldn't they just be the shame shade?

"Isobella will be wearing burgundy, Susan will have a plum red and Lucy a berry," I said reading the check board.

"Shall we get the measurements then?" asked Susan rather enthusiastically. Lady Gabrielle nodded.

"The dressmakers already have mine," Isobella said, eyeing the three of us off. With that final glance she walked out of the room.

"Excuse us," said Lady Gabrielle embarrassed. Once she was out of the room, Susan scoffed at Isobella's snobiness.

"Alright Lu, you're up first," I said pushing the little girl forward. The dressmakers hurried to her, holding up swatches of fabric up to her arms and face.

"So, what's been going on Susan? Why has there been so much to tell me?" I asked her dramatically.

"For one," Lucy piped up, "Isobella has being turning the Cair into Telmar! All the decorations have changed from Narnian colours to the boring Telmar colours," she finished, huffing.

"What's worse is that she's said because you no longer liver there, you're room will be made into a guest room!" Susan exclaimed!

"What? The Cair is beautiful as it is! And my room is my room, how dare she touch it!" I exclaimed. "How could Peter let this happen?".

"He's hardly come out his room since you let Alexea; he's heartbroken," Lucy said softly as she stepped off the platform and swapped with Susan.

"He was expecting a letter back in reply to the one he gave you. When it didn't come, he knew it was over I suppose," finished Susan.

"Oh my," I exhaled.

"Oh my is right," said Lu, just as sad as the rest of us.

"At least both of you will have memories forever," said Susan trying to cheer me up.

* * *

_It was late at night; we'd just finished celebrating Susan's 16__th__ birthday. I climbed up the stairs heels in hand and was trailing Peter who was taking advantage of my blistered and sore feet._

"_Slow down, Mr. Magnificent," I joked. _

"_Speed up, lazy bum," he said jokingly. Never the less, he stopped and waited for me. When I reached him he then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder._

"_Hey, put me down!" I screeched, managing to stay serious even though inside I was laughing like a lunatic._

"_Only way to get you to your room before we're 25," he mocked._

"_I feel like a milkshake, don't you?" I said as he continued to trudge up the stairs._

"_It's too late, tomorrow we'll get one," he said pausing, trying to hold me still as I struggled to get out of his grip, "Stop squirming," he finished as he giggled. I finally broke out of his grip and fell down from his shoulders onto the stairs. At this, he laughed even harder._

_I stood up and huffed. "I'm going to get my milkshake." I turned and walked away as graciously as I could, only to trip on my plum coloured dress. I heard his laughter erupt behind me. _

"_Let me take you," he said helping me up._

"_No."_

"_Lex, come on," he said smiling._

"_Only if you catch me," I replied. _

_I dropped my shoes on the staircase, picked up the bottom of my dress and bolted for the kitchen. I laughed as I knew Peter would've been standing there grinning at me, bewildered at my spontaneity. Once I was halfway down the next flight of stairs, I heard his footsteps gaining. We ran through the corridors and staircases that night, laughing crazily like we were six. The looks we receive from the leaving guest and servants we ignored as we sped past. _

_Peter finally caught me by the waist and we stopped before we entered the still buzzing ballroom. "They think we've retired," he said whispering._

"_I've got no shoes either. How are we going to get to the kitchen?" I said, turning to him, my face now serious. _

_He saw my expression and had to stifle his laughter. "We'll have to disguise ourselves," he said taking off his cape and tying it around my face so I looked like a nun. _

"_Here, take this cap," I said as I plucked it off one of our guards' heads. They turned startled, and laughed when they saw us. "We'll give it back soon! Promise," I yelled as the continued their patrol. _

"_Ready?" he asked me as he settled the cap._

"_I'm ready, sir."_

_The doors were pushed opened and we walked through. We were expecting the room to stop and stare at us, but no one glanced twice. We tried to keep straight faces as we walked through the unsuspecting crowd and we were successful until we entered the kitchen and were discovered by the cook._

"_Peter, Alexea, what are you doing here!? The kitchen is now closed, go, shoo!" yelled Velma, our wonderful cook._

"_We just want a milkshake Velma," we both cooed as we hugged the white haired lady._

"_Kitchen's closed, I make tomorrow night," she said struggling to get us off her. _

"_We won't want it then though," I said as I stroked her hair._

"_You want one now? Make it yourself. Velma needs sleep." And with that the white haired lady shrugged us off, and walked out of the kitchen. _

_Peter burst into laughter and doubled over. "You look like a nun!"_

"_It's your stupid cape!" I said ripping it off my head. "Make me a milkshake."_

"_Alright, alright. Calm down Miss. Lexie, what flavour?" he said pulling out sorts of machines._

"_Um, I'll keep it simple. There is no way you can stuff this up! Just vanilla, please?" told him laughing at his expression._

"_I'll have you know I'm the best milkshake maker in the Cair." Peter then carried on waving his arms like he was Velma, putting on her accent and what not. That night, I felt like I six years old again, for after I had my milkshake sitting under the counters in the kitchen. Peter carried me back to bed and tucked me in. _

"_You're a good tucker innerer," I mumbled sleepily._

"_I've had lots of practice with Lu," he said stroking my hair._

"_You'll be a good dad," I told him as I turned to face him._

_He smiled and kissed me forehead. "Only if they're your children too." I felt my eyes drift shut and the weight of the bed shift as Peter left the room, leaving me to dream of our children. _

* * *

It was two days after the Pevensies had arrived and the night before the wedding. I sat on the sofa in one of my sitting rooms, blindfolded and in my pajamas.

"What's going on Su?" I asked suspiciously.

"Just wait a minute, wait for Lucy to tell you."

"Fine." I sat there and crossed my arms. I perked up when I heard the doors shut and Lucy walk in.

"Now!" the child yelled, my blindfold was pulled off and the room I was sitting in was covered with pink rose petals and bowls of Narnian sweets and a box of dress ups plus much, much more.

"Welcome to your exclusive pyjama party hens night!" said Susan.

"Guys! Thank you so much!".

We played cards, and dressed up like the awful Isobella due to the fact Lucy had stolen some of her clothes! We ate and we danced and by the time everything was done, it was only early in the night.

"That's for a great hens night girls, I can't believe the wedding is tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

Susan went to say something but was interrupted by knocking on the balcony doors. I wondered over to them and was greeted by a familiar blonde boy.

"Peter, what are you doing here?" I asked as I stepped out onto the balcony.

"It's the last chance I have to get you back Lex. I mean Alexea. Do you really think I'd let that chance slip away?" He said stepping forward.

"Well since the last time we spoke was when I had just caught you kissing Isobella, I'd say yes," I spat back viciously, still upset.

"Lex, please just come with me tonight. We can just forget everything that has happened in the span of two very short weeks. This is our last night to spend together, like we used to be. I miss you so much," he said pleading with me. The sight of him just wanted to make me cry.

"Let me get dressed," I told him giving him a small smile. I walked back into the room leaving Peter on the balcony.

"Who was it?" asked Susan.

"Peter."

"What did he want?" Lucy asked this time.

"He wants me to go out with him. I don't know where he's taking me, but I just need to get dressed," I told them.

Susan walked away and then after five minutes returned with a brown parcel. "You left this dress at the Cair, I thought you should have it since it was your first Narnia dress. You should wear it tonight." And with that she handed it to me. I opened the parcel and I pulled out the red dress with silver vines, I had worn on the first day at the Narnian camp before battle. It was perfect.

* * *

Peter had taken me to a local town festivity. It was a chance to see my future people and also remember my old ones. We walked around hand in hand, eating candied apples and talking like I wasn't getting married to Jake tomorrow, but I was getting married to him.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked as we reached the other Terlmairne's dancing to the sound of lovely music.

"You don't even have to ask," I told him smiling.

"How is it here?" he asked me sadly.

"It's different, I must admit. I miss the view of the ocean from my room and the colours of Narnia. But I'm sure I'll get used to Telmar. How are things at home?" I asked him and he spun me.

"I wouldn't know, I've been busy with a lot of paper work and getting the whole nation ready for what is known as Isobella's wrath," he laughed.

"Pete, Susan told me you haven't left your room because I didn't reply to your letter, is that true?" I asked him.

"Partly, I mean after everything, I just couldn't go out and deal with everyone face to face," he said as she spun me again.

"I'm sorry. Sorry for the way I acted when I saw you and sorry for not listening to you. Most of all I'm sorry that you're not mine anymore," I told him resting my cheek to his.

"I'm always going to be yours Lex, that's just it. Forever, no matter whose ring we wear," he said turning and kissing my cheek.

"I need your love Pete."

"You'll always have it, as I know I have yours."

"I wish things were different. I want to just live in this moment until we're old. I'd always thought we'd die dancing together," I said chuckling trying to hide my tears.

"So did I." There was a pregnant pause between us.

"I didn't give up Peter. I never gave up. I wanted you to fight for me and tell the Telmarine's you'd rather die than be with anyone else and I thought you would, but then I saw you kissing her. That was the only reason I left, got angry and didn't reply to your letter. I didn't even read it, Pete. I didn't want to run back after all that, I thought it'd hurt too much." I pulled away from him, and looked him in the eyes, both of our tears visible to each other now.

"I understand, I just wish you'd read that letter. The words I wrote weren't meant to bring you back to me, just to comfort you and I. Come on, we better get you back," He said stopping our dance mid-way.

He turned to walk away, but in this moment all I wanted was him and this moment to last forever. I grabbed him arm and pulled him back to me. "Wait, if we're forgetting everything that has happened in these two weeks, and going back to the way we were before, we're forgetting something," I said hinting.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"A kiss." And with that he understood that it was just us at that moment, the other dancing Telmarines went with the wind. He cupper my face with one hand and the other rested on the small of my back. He leaned in ever so slowly, teasing me, and it was only when I threw my arms around his neck that his brought his lips to mine.

I relished the moment, I'd forgotten how soft his kisses were, how soft his lips were, forgotten how they fit so perfectly with me. My hands knotted through his slightly longer hair, the most gorgeous blonde hair. How I missed running my hands through it. He then released my face and brought that hand down to my waist and lifted me up. Our lips moved in sync once more, like nothing had changed, like no one was getting married tomorrow. I smiled into the kiss as he spun around.

By this stage my tears were free flowing, mixing with his again, only this time they were of happiness. If I had to pick, it would be this moment that was the most perfect out of all the time we've spent together.

* * *

I climbed up the vines that I'd descended earlier that night. Once one the balcony, I waved down at Peter, smiling sadly. I knew he loved me and he knew I loved him. It made me happier than I could ever be. I opened the doors to my bedroom, once he was out of sight only to find a crying Isobella sprawled across the sofa. Her head shot up as soon as I closed the door.

"What are yo-," she cut me off.

"He was with you wasn't he?" she said sobbing.


	9. Chapter 9: The Blushing Bride

**Good afternoon all my beautiful readers! I hope you love love loved, my last chapter as much as I did! This chapter is a little bit shorter than other, but is hopefully what all of you wanted to have! So, with out further or do! Please review and follow etc. And happy happy reading! Love you all! :)x**

* * *

_I opened the doors to my bedroom, once he was out of sight only to find a crying Isobella sprawled across the sofa. Her head shot up as soon as I closed the door._

_"What are yo-," she cut me off._

_"He was with you wasn't he?" she said sobbing._

"Isobella, what are you doing here?" I asked puzzled. She rose from the sofa, black streaks down her face, her always immaculate hair dishevelled.

"Answer my question, Princess. Was he with you or not?" she asked, the venom pouring out through her Spanish accent. I had no choice but to answer.

"Yes, he was with me." I told her, feeling slightly sorry for her.

"What have you done to him? Have you used some sorcery upon him? Bewitched him with the dark magic?" she asked walking closer to me, her eye alight with rage.

"No, I haven't done anything." I told her with the same rage inside her. How dare she insult me by implying I'm some sort of witch?

"Then what is it!? What is it that keeps him talking about you, sneaking out to see you? What makes him miserable when you're not near? Tell me!" she yelled as she paced my room in a fluster and confusion.

I thought for a while, smiling when I knew the answer. "All I can think of is love, Isobella." She stopped and faced me. Her eyes were now red from her previous tears. She then walked closer to me and threw her arms around me. Then once again, she started to cry only this time in my arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her. I'd never seen her more vulnerable at this moment, I couldn't possibly hold my angry feelings against her now.

"It's just...how...why can't," she paused and sobbed a bit more, "why can't he love me...like he...loves you?" she finished and looked up at me.

"Isobella, that's something you'll have to ask him," I paused to stroke her hair, "but, the heart and love are such complicated things. I'm sure that one day you'll find it too. But that won't happen if you follow through on this plan to marry Pete and I marry Jake. You'll have to call off the whole thing in order to find it." I told her, crossing my fingers she'd listen.

She stopped sobbing and pushed away from me, instead of her eyes being filled with tears they were now filled with more rage and hate. "Do you think you can take advantage of me? I know what you're doing. And let me tell you, I did have love, and he was taken from me just as Peter was from you. If I can't have love, no one can!" she finished.

She turned and walked out of the room, I was suddenly ready to explode. She was so selfish depriving us all of our happiness.

"How could anyone ever love you?" I said the words so harshly it made her stop in her tracks.

Without turning around, she replied, "You'll never know. Your answers were taken by the sea when his ship was."

I suddenly felt horrible and she continues to walk away. The person she loved was dead. Swallowed by the sea, and with him went her heart. It makes perfect sense. She's so cold because of this tragedy. I suddenly felt thankful that Pete was alive; I couldn't live knowing I'd never see him again. I mentally kicked myself for fighting with Isobella. She didn't deserve it, even if she was depriving me of my happiness.

* * *

"I'm getting married today." I said as I woke the following morning. I could hear sound floating through my doors from the corridors as well from outside. I stood up a little dazed and walked to my balcony. I walked outside and peered down on the preparations.

I saw Peter and Edmund, helping the other servants put up the marquee for the reception. Chairs and tables were being carted around and flowers coming in with the most beautiful crystal vases. Everything was finally coming together.

Peter stood there working away. I missed watching him concentrate. He was pointing at people instructing them like a real leader. He then looked up and saw me staring, he smiled softly and waved. I sighed, saddened by the memory of last night. I gave him a small wave back and when he returned to his work walked back into the confines of my room.

I sat down on my bed, unsure of what to do. It was too early to start getting ready, but too late to go back to sleep. I walked over to my draws and opened the top one. I searched through for the letter from Pete, a little curious as to what he'd written. I finally found it and tipped the contents on my bed. I sorted through all the little notes we'd shared and found the most important one. It had Peter's insignia on it and smelt like his offices; mahogany and honey. I opened it and it read:

_Dearest Lex,_

_No one will ever compare to you._

_Yours forever, Peter._

That was it, with seven words the King could bring me too tears. Yet like he said it comforted me.

"Alexea, I've bought breakfast," Susan said as she walked through my room. I turned to her with my tears stained face.

"Hey, I know it's hard," she paused walking over to me and putting the breakfast down on the table. "But trust me, things have to get better." She paused stroking my hair and then realised the letter. She sighed heavily. "Come on, just have some breakfast, it's your favourite; vanilla muffins and fruit."

* * *

"Well, we're done," said Susan and she and Lucy stepped out from behind the screen. Susan and Lucy's dress were their respective shade of red and both tea length. They were off the shoulder and the back was adorned with little ruby buttons.

"You girls look wonderful!" I exclaimed happily as they twirled around.

"Where's Isobella?" question Lu.

"She's getting ready with Jake, some sort of family tradition," I told them, putting on my earrings.

"You better start getting ready, you'll be walking down that isle in just over an hour," Susan said.

"I am getting ready, I've got my earrings on," I said as I pointed to the small round rubies.

"That's the only thing you've done!" she said and I turned to face myself in the mirror. My hair was in disarray, no makeup and still in my dressing gown.

"What's first?" I asked her rolling my eyes. I knew she was dying to get started.

"Hair and makeup," she said giddily. Right away she started brushing and teasing any piece of hair she could get a hold of.

"Su, slow down," said Lucy rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, please slow down. I want a full head of hair when this is over." I told her.

"Both of you be quiet! Alexea don't you ever brush your hair? There are so many knots!" she exclaimed. Lucy and I giggled quietly and my transformation began to take place.

When I was finished with the hair and makeup, the two girls left me to get dressed as they found their brothers. I finally had ten minutes alone. I walked over to my dress and touched its soft material. I unbuttoned the back and stepped into it. How was I going to do the buttons up? That's when I heard the knock on the door.

"Come in, I need some helped," I laughed at myself. I turned to see who it was.

"I guess you're going to get me to do up your buttons as long as we're married?" questioned Jake cheekily.

"I guess so. But aren't you meant to be with your family?" I asked him.

"No, who said that?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes, "Your sister." We both chuckled. "Isn't it bad luck for the bride to see the groom?".

"Well I believe," he paused as he struggled on one of the buttons, "that only applies for couples that are in love. Now since this a contract, I don't think it matters." He finished smiling sadly.

"Then what brings you here?" I asked him putting my earrings in for the second time that day.

"I wanted to tell you that, I saw you and Peter at the fair."

"Oh. I-," he cut me off.

"Don't worry, I was there with Eva."

"So, was there anything else?" I asked him a little puzzled.

"Well, I mean, we could never fake anything like what you and Peter share and what Eva and I share," he paused doing up the last button, "I'm just saying if you're not sure, or won't do this, run now."

I turned to him and smiled sadly, "The fact that you care about me this much now and given we've only known each other for a little more than a week, tells me that, one day we will come to love each other, albeit not as we do love Pete or Eva but, we will. And if that's the best to come out of this situation, then I'll be very happy Jake."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, I," I paused and then continued hesitantly. I closed my eyes, "I'm sure."

"Alright, well your buttons are done. And I better be off before we get caught," he said as he walked away.

"Thanks Jake," I said turning as he left.

"And Alexea, you're one of the most beautiful brides I've ever seen," he said just as he slipped out. I smiled a smile of thanks.

I sat down at the vanity. The mirrors that surrounded me showed me all sides of my transformation. Since I was a little I've dreamt of this day. I dreamt of the big white dress, the cathedral vale, my father walking me down the aisle, my grandmother's favourite flowers for my bouquet and the man of my dreams. But today, instead I had a slim dress, no vale; I was walking myself down the aisle, had a bouquet roses instead of lilies, and I wasn't meeting Pete at the altar.

* * *

Another knock on the door was my signal that we were ready to walk down the aisle. I stood up and got the bouquet that was left for me. I walked out the door to be greeted by the bridal party.

"Oh, Alexea!" exclaimed Susan. I smiled at her. My dress was long-sleeved; they were tight at the wrist and then ballooned out. It was a boat neckline and some sort of see through material that was dazzled with precious diamonds and pearls. It was fairly fitted and then at the waist, instead of the traditional Narnian 'balloon' it was a slimmer skirt of silk, with the same diamonds and pearls embroidered on the hemline.

"You look good," said Isobella slightly surprised.

"Thank you girls, but I believe we are keeping quite a congregation of people waiting," I replied to them nervously.

With my direction we headed down. Isobella went first, then Lucy, followed by Susan and then I; the blushing bride. All the while I was thinking of Peter. His lips, the way he might've looked if I was marrying him. I heard the shouts echo through the corridors from the kitchen, I heard the orchestra playing for the waiting guests. My tummy started to turn as the butterflies started. My heart was thumping in my chest at a hundred miles per hour.

We finally made it to the closed doors of the ballroom. We were ready to go when a lord came over to us. "There is a bit of a delay. We cannot find the minister."

"What!?" shrieked Susan.

"He seems to have lost himself on the way down."

"He could be anywere," smirked Isobella.

"We have to help find him," said Lucy slightly worried.

"Alright, Isobella and Lucy, we'll go. Alexea you stay here," said Susan.

"But, I'll be here alone!" I yelled out as they had already sped off. I turned to face the Lord, but I was greeted by thin air as he'd left as well.

"Lex!" I heard someone yell. I turned around to see Peter running towards me. As soon as I faced him, he stopped in his tracks.

"Pete, what is it?" I asked running towards him trying not to rip my dress of mess up my face or my bun. My wispy bits around my face and the curls were flying as I raced towards him. "Why did you stop, what's wrong?" I asked him again as I got closer. I was touching his face, his arms trying to get him to stop staring like a ghost.

"Lex, everything's fine. I was just shocked."

"Shocked at what?" I said as I fixed the curls around my face.

"Well, I'd never thought you could look as beautiful as you did last night. Guess I was wrong," he blushed as did I.

"Thanks Pete. You're still an absolute romantic," I told him smiling as I brushed some hair from his eyes.

"Well, then. You might want to hear this," he said as he walked me back down to the doors to the ballroom.

"What, nothing that will wreck my makeup I hope," I laughed sadly. But when I looked at him, his eyes told me this was no joking matter. They were filled with hope and sadness, with love and heartbreak.

"Lex, this isn't the ideal time to be telling you this I know. But it's my last effort. Last night before I came to see you, I told Isobella I wanted to call things off. I'm not getting married unless it's to you. The girl who stayed by my side in battle, who told me she'd never leave me. I don't want to sit there and watch you marry Jake because every time I see you together, my heart breaks a little bit more, and soon enough it'll be in pieces. Last night after I saw you, I couldn't sleep or think straight. I cried because I missed sneaking into your room and holding you in my arms."

"Pete," I whispered, my tears were trying to escape but I held them back with force.

"I cannot see you get married today, and I know you can't either. You wouldn't have kissed me like that last night, if you knew you were going to be married today. So, instead of me watching you vow to whatever god they believe in, your love for Jake, I'll be in our carriage, waiting for you. If you don't come, I understand you're doing what's best for our country."

"Peter, please," I sobbed.

"Lex," he said wiping away my tears, "I can't believe it's taken me this long to say this but, I love you. Really, truly and forever."

"We found him," I heard Susan say as she rounded the corner. She stopped as she saw my tears stained face and Peter.

I looked to Peter, his eyes pleading. "I...have to...go," I told him.

"I'll be waiting," he said as Susan came to fix my eyes. I heard his footsteps trail away as she looked my sternly in the eyes.

"What did he say?" she asked, dabbing and prodding my eyes.

"He told me he loved me," I told her. Her mouth dropped into an O shape.

"Are you going to run?" she asked me.

"If I do, get Lucy and Ed."

"Why?" she asked exteremly puzzled.

"We're going back to Narnia."

"So you're going to run?" she asked me.

"I don't know Su, at this stage, Narnia is still more important."

"Well whatever you choose Alexea, I'll be following hot on your heels." She said smiling.

"We're ready," said one of the Lords.

"Let's do this," I muttered to myself.

The doors opened, and the girls walked down ever so slowly. Then the bridal march began.

"Just keep walking. Just keep walking," I thought to myself.

_I'm not getting married unless it's to you... I missed sneaking into your room and holding you in my arms... I can't believe it's taken me this long to say this but, I love you. Really, truly and forever._

Peter's words drummed through my head. Everyone stood up as I walked down to aisle. Jake was standing up there smiling at me. I began to breathe heavily. I couldn't let him stand there alone. I couldn't let Narnia be engulfed into another battle. I was now hyperventilating by the middle of the aisle. Everyone's eyes were on me intently. I stopped. I clutched my chest and tried to regain control of my breathing.

The congregation gasped. I looked up and saw Susan's worried face standing there, I saw Jake make his way towards me. This is not my wedding, I shouldn't be here. Today should've been Eva in this dress. I looked up at Jake who had now come closer. I stood up as straight as I could and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

He nodded his head in understanding. "It's okay. Go."

With Jake's blessing I picked up my skirts, turned around and ran.

"Stop here!" I heard Isobella screech.

"Guards, gets her know!" bellowed Jake's father.

I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. I turned around to see if the guards had followed me. Instead I saw the beaming faces of Susan, Lucy and Edmund. We ran until we got to the doors. I tired to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"I can't open it!" I yelled as they caught up with me.

"What!?" yelled Lucy as she kept turning her head back and forth to see if they were catching up.

"You need a key!" replied Edmund and he tried unlocking things.

Just at that moment, all my faith had faded away, until Eva ran into the hall.

"Eva! Do you have a key?" I asked her.

"I do Alexea. Here, quick. They're coming," she exclaimed. Edmund fiddled with the key and just managed to get it open as the guards came around the corner.

"Eva, thank you so much," I paused handing her back the key. "And take the bouquet, that's your wedding not mine." I finished and planted a kiss to her cheek.

"Thank you Alexea. Now go! I'll be expecting an invite to your wedding!" she yelled as I ran away.

I hurriedly made my way down the steps. The rest of them were situated in the carriage already.

"Hurry up Lex!" yelled Peter as he smiled brightly.

I turned around to see the guards catching up with me. I ran faster and faster, kicking off my heels as the prevented even more speed. I suddenly felt like Cinderella, the character from the old French story my mother used to read to me. I ran into Peter's arms and kissed him passionately. How I've missed doing that.

"Peter Pevensie. I love you too." He smiled even more and gave me another kiss.

"Let's go home," he whispered. And with that, we all got into the carriage and took off. Homebound for the Cair.


	10. Chapter 10: The King and the Princess

**to my beautiful and ever loyal readers and also some new ones i have somehow managed to attract despite me lack of updates, i am back! school of course has been such a drag and quite time consuming, i also have to work so it is harder for me to find time to write and update. but hopefully this is what you've been waiting for and as for the snow white reference, it came out in 1938 so Pete and Alexea would know of it! but i hope you enjoy this chapter and that it brings some happy tears! i love you all so much, i apologise again for taking so long to update, but happy reading my little ones! xxxxxx**

* * *

It was two days after I became a runaway bride. I found myself waking up to the waves of the ocean crashing into one another and the sun streaming in through the big bay windows. I was home. I tossed and turned in excitement. Nothing has felt better than being in my own bed once again. I got out of bed and wrapped my old dressing gown around me. It was slightly chilly as the spring air floated through. My hair floated around my shoulders keeping my neck warm.

I roamed through my old room, touching the bare walls that once used to have beautiful paintings. Thanks to Isobella, my room was halfway converted into her dressing room and her future children's nursery. I shuddered at the thought. Soon enough, this room would be converted to its former glory. I tip toed down the halls, sure to make little noise as I passed the main door were Amira guarded. I knew she'd scold me for doing what I was not meant to.

Once passed the door, I ran as fast as I could into the library and through the door that joined my room to Peters. Tip toeing into his room, I found me putting on his dressing gown and facing his own window that looked out over all of Narnia. I envied his view.

"Where might you be going?" I asked him as I leaned against his door. He turned around with the same cheeky grin, I'd always known.

"I was going to see you, but looks like you've come to see me," he said taking off his robe and motioning me to come and get a hug. I took off in a sprint and threw my arms around his neck. I'd missed this so much.

"I love this," I whispered to him quietly. In fact it was so quiet I wasn't even sure he'd heard.

"What do you say about breakfast in bed?" he asked pushing my hair away from my face.

"Sounds good; only if we can get milkshakes!" I said poking him.

"Whatever you want," he said, "I'll go and tell the cook."

"I guess I'll wait here then," I told him as I dropped onto his bed. He started to walk off and then turned around smiling.

"What?" I asked him nervously.

"Nothing, it's just that I love this too." And with those finals words, he turned around and made his was down the hall, feet padding softly against the hard wood.

* * *

"Well, I don't think I'll be able to eat for a week now," Peter said as he rubbed his round belly.

"Goodness, you sound like Susan when we had that celebratory feast after the Battle of Beruna," I joked as I put my book down.

"That is such an insult!" he said, a shocked looked plastered across his face.

"You still love me," I teased.

"It's true, I do," he said rolling towards me.

"When did you first know it?" I asked him as I nestled into his arms.

"Well, I guess it was the night of my birthday. We were just laying here, in silence. I thought about how comfortable we were, how right it felt to hold you in my arms and then you looked up at me and smiled, and that's when I knew it. That's when I knew I loved you," he said placing a kiss to my forehead. "What about you?"

"This is going to sound incredibly cheesey, but it was the exact same moment. Your eyes turned into the most amazing shade of blue. One that I'd never seen before, and I knew in that moment you'd fallen in love with me and I'd fallen even harder for you."

"We are quite the romantics," he chuckled. I shook with the vibrations I felt from his chest.

"How can I disagree?".

* * *

"Firstly, I would like to start by welcoming back Princess Alexea!" Lord Peridan sang cheerfully. The whole room erupted in a cheer.

"It's good to be back," I said. And with my words the council meeting began.

"We shall get right down too it then," said Lord Peridan holding up an envelope.

"What is it?" asked Lucy.

"It's a letter dear one. It's from Caspian Jacob, for Princess Alexea." He passed the letter down the line until it landed in my hands. I opened it saddened by the memories I'd made with Jake, but also by what the letter said.

_Dearest Alexea,_

_I wanted to say thank you, first and foremost for allowing me to be happy. Eva and I are in the midst of planning our own wedding, on a much smaller scale. But I've never been happier. I hope you and Peter have found the happiness you deserve and will accept the invite to our wedding. Don't worry about the commotion it may cause, it's a private ceremony that is only for my friends as my family disapproves. _

_On a darker note, plans have been made. They plan to attack when you Narnians least expect it. I cannot tell you when we are arriving as I have not been allowed to know details due to the fact you and I have developed an understanding and somewhat caring friendship. So for know this is all I can offer you, but make sure your troops are ready. The Telmarines will not show mercy and will strike weather your people or ready or not. The leaders are showing little mercy for the actions both you and I have taken. _

_Until we meet again, your friend,_

_Jake._

I looked up; my heart began to beat faster and faster. Peter's hands started tracing circles on my back in an attempt to comfort me. So far it wasn't working.

"Lex," he said moving closer, "It's alright, just tell us what he said."

"No, no, no, it shouldn't be like this," I whispered. I was sure at least the Telmarines would wait until they could gather allies and a full army to fight us. I thought I'd have more time with Peter and Ed, and Susan and little Lu. I thought Peter and I would have time to at least get engaged or fix whatever might've been damaged through this ordeal. But I have less than a week.

"Lex, just breathe. Tell me what shouldn't be like this," he sad still rubbing circles on my back.

"Everything Pete. We were meant to have more time," I'd started to sob.

"How much time until they come, Princess?" Lord Peridan asked soothingly.

I stood up, still trembling within, "I'm afraid we have less than a week. Jake said he does not know when they'll be coming as he has been excluded from all plans. I guess they knew he'd write and tell me. But he did tell me to make sure our troops were ready, for the Telmarines would strike when we least expected it and that they'd show no mercy."

Peter stood beside me, grabbing my hand. "We better break the news to our people then. We don't have any time to lose."

With that, the room was filled with decisions to make and numerous plans. Letters were written to our allies in Archenland and heralds were rushed to the furthest corners of Narnia to gather our troops. The battle preparation was well under way.

* * *

I sat in my library, burying my nose in a book, hoping that by some miracle I could be swept up into it like I was swept into Narnia. I was suddenly taken out of that fantasy trance by knocking at my door.

"Come in," I said putting down my book.

"Hey Lex," Peter said as he walked in rubbing his eyes. I'd hardly seen him all day after the preparations started.

"Nearly finished?" I asked him as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Nowhere near it, but we've made a start. The first lot of troops are marching in tonight and I wanted to see you before I had to go off and greet them."

I smiled at him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "You don't need to do that, you should go a take a nap before they come in. It's only six and they'll arrive late at night. Don't worry, I'll wake you up," I told him.

"I just need some fresh air, that's all. Want to accompany me on a walk around the grounds?" he asked standing up and offering me his hand.

"How can I refuse?" I told him and took his hand. We slowly made our way down the steps and out into the gardens. The fresh air was cold and had such a bite to it, I had to pull my shawl tighter and tighter every second.

We walked in silence until we got to the pavilion Peter had given me my courtship necklace. He pulled me up the steps and swept me into a slow waltz.

"Someday my Prince will come. Someday we'll meet again," I began to sing softly.

"And away to his castle we'll go. To be happy forever I know," Peter finished for me.

I laughed, "How do you know the words to Snow White?".

"Lucy made me watch it," he said unashamed.

"It's rather odd how we remember choice things from back home," I told him.

"Yes it is."

We were then left in silence for a while, until Peter's eyes wouldn't meet mine, his hands became sweaty and he looked completely terrified.

"Pete, what's wrong?" I asked him trying to get him to look at me.

"When we returned home, I was planning something so extravagant for you," he said as he pulled away from me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him.

"I just thought I'd have more time with you before this happened. But why should we wait?" he asked rhetorically and before I could say anything he started speaking again as he took my hands in his.

"I shouldn't be asking you this, in such a half baked way, but given the circumstances, who knows if I'll ever see you again after we fight?".

"Don't talk that way Pete, you're going to come back. We're going to come back."

"I know, I know, but just in case," he paused and fidgeted around in his tunic pocket. He pulled out a blue velvet box. My whole body froze instantly.

"Lex, there is so much I can say. But I'll start by saying I love you, every inch, every movement, every particle of your being. I love the way the sun shines through your hair when you're concentrating, the way you laugh when you're excited, they way look at the world with such imagination and see the beauty in everything even when others can't. I love the way you make everything feel okay even when it's not, I love the way your smile can light up my day. I've realised I want to be the one that gets these special things every day of my life. I want to be the one that holds you close when it's cold and I want to be the one that gets to wake up next to you every morning and fall asleep feeling your warmth," he paused once more trying to read my reaction.

I was trembling for the second time that day; only I was trembling with joy. Little tears managed to escape my eyes and my smile was bigger than it had ever been.

Peter then knelt down on the marble flooring of the pavilion, and as he did that, three familiar faces came forward holding roses and candles. Susan was weeping, Edmund was beaming proudly and Lucy was busily trying not to burn her hair on her candle.

I looked back to see Pete staring up at me with those big blue eyes.

"Lex, will you marry me?"

I knew it was coming, yet I froze, taking in the moment. He opened the box and revealed an oval shaped yellow diamond surrounded by little white diamonds with a white gold band. Then without replying I began to laugh and knelt down to meet Peter, who was puzzled with my laughter.

"I'd marry you a thousand times over Pete. Yes. Yes. Yes," I said. He smiled and slid the ring onto my finger.

"It's so beautiful," I told him through my tears.

"I thought it'd be nice if the ring matched the jewels on our crowns," he said proudly.

I laughed, "Such a genius,". Then ever so slowly he pulled me into him and kissed me. Our lips matched up to one another's perfectly. I lost all control of my body and melted into him.

"Um, excuse me, we are still here," said Edmund clearing his throat.

We pulled apart and silently apologised. The three of them ran up to us and embraced us. We were together again. A family, for now and for forever. There was nothing any Telmarine could do about it.


	11. Chapter 11: The Cair's Lockdown

**To my wonderful readers! I give you the next chapter in this story. I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter, although I heard very little feedback, which I was quite disappointed about! So from now on, I'm holding my chapters hostage. So the next chapter will not be uploaded until I get at least 5, I repeat 5 reviews. Please please please tell me what you think, how you're liking the story etc. I also want to let you guys know there will be a third and final installment to the Daughter of Eve story. So stay tuned for more information! Something else I think would be really cool, is if you guys wanted to follow me on instagram. it would be an awesome way for my to find out more about my readers and for my readers to find out about me! private message me if you'd like to follow, i'll give you my name there! so happy happy reading darlings! and btw, sorry for the super long authors note! xx**

* * *

Two days later, I was awoken by playful shouts and a lot of noise drifting in through my big bay window. Reluctantly, I rolled out of bed and ran my hand through my tangled hair. I still wasn't used to the weight on my left hand. I admired my ring and play with it –a habit I'd picked up since receiving it. I walked over to the window and peered out. The usually empty garden, except for the odd knight or two, was full of centaurs, dwarfs, fawns. It was full of Narnians.

In a state of confusion, I got changed as quickly as I could. I put on a mauve coloured dress that was sleeveless. The neckline cowled together hanging low on my chest. It had a full skirt with a little bit of a train. The back of the dress was buttoned up with tiny amethysts. I left my curly and somewhat tangled hair down, and placed a headband of white gold which had round amethysts embedded into it.

I left the room in a hurry, eager to see what was going on in the Cair's grounds. On my way down to the gardens, many preparations were being made to accommodate the thousands we had staying with us over the next day. The Cair hadn't been this busy since the Coronation Ball. I finally made my way outside only to find Peter playing with some of the children. He had them over his shoulder; one was clinging to his legs. Even so, Peter looked like he was having a ball.

"Peter!" I called out to him. He motioned me over with a nod of his head. The dwarf clinging to his leg suddenly stood up and bowed.

"It's a pleasure Princess," the child, no older than six, said as he put on a mature and deep voice.

"The pleasure is all mine, kind Sir," I said bowing to the boy.

"My name is Trifflebrik," he said taking my hand and kissing it.

"Now now Trifflebrik, you're not trying to steal my lady are you?" Peter asked as he put down the fawn that was over his shoulder.

Immediately Trifflebrik dropped my hand. "N-n-no King Peter, I-I was...".

"I'm only joking," chuckled Peter as he ruffled the child's hair. Trifflebrik's face relaxed and within five seconds he went back to playing with the children.

I turned to Peter, his face lit with a smile.

"Well that was awfully cute," I told him as he took my hand and started to walk over to a secluded area.

"It looks like you have an admirer," he joked.

"I don't know if my fiancé would like that."

"Neither would I," he said as he pulled me into a hug.

Once we pulled apart, we looked around and surveyed our garden that was full of our people. I turned to Peter, a serious look on my face.

"Why have they come here Pete?" I asked him.

"First, it was the ones who lived too far away to be protected that showed up asking for refuge. I could hardly turn them away. So they set up. Then I guess word got around." He told me, rubbing my back in circles.

"Will this war be that bad that they have to come and stay with us?" I asked him worried.

"Lex, it's going to be okay, you know that right? I guess that if everyone feels safe here, then that's a good sign. Everyone is going to be able to be together in this time of uncertainty and it'll be like having a big family."

"That makes me feel better for doing this to them," I whispered as I leaned against him.

"Lex, they wanted to fight for us, remember?".

"I know, I know. But seeing those kids so happy and then thinking that maybe one day soon, they won't be because one of their parents will have left them," I told him.

"Lex, we're going to keep those children happy. We've got the best army and we've got the best family," he said looking around. I followed his gaze which swept across most of the Narnian population.

"Indeed we do," I said smiling. "You know you're the best King these people will ever see?"

"I try my best," he said chuckling. Then ever so slyly he pulled me in for a quick kiss, keeping it family friendly as a gang of little kids came to play some more with the High King.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon when I walked back down to the gardens. I'd hardly seen Peter all day after he'd been attacked by children and then had to rush off to more war preparations. I walked around the gardens surveying my people as they laughed and carried out chores and ate.

"Princess Alexea," a group of women called out. I turned towards them to see the waving their hands madly for me to join them.

"Ladies," I bowed.

"Come and join us," said one.

"We're weaving blankets for everyone," another said.

"I'd love to but I don't know how to weave," I said.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," said the first lady.

I sat down and the first lady, whose name I found out to be Vera, set me up a loom. She instructed me in what motions I should make, and soon enough I found myself weaving a blanket of colours.

"We're glad you and King Peter were able to sort things out," said another lady named Frezyia.

"I am as well. Although I wish I was able to do this with you ladies under better circumstances. I feel horrible about putting my people through another war."

"Nonsense! You fought for our freedom and happiness. We can at least return the favour," said Vera.

"Anyway, the thought of having a Telmarine Queen repulsed many," said Frezyia giggling.

"Me too!" I joined in with them. "I want to thank you ladies, for being so understand and supportive, also for teaching me to weave," I said as I held up my first ever blanket.

"No thanks needed, Princess, as long as we are invited to the wedding," Frezyia joked.

"Now that, I can do!" I told them. I said my goodbyes to each of the ladies and left them to be served dinner. I wondered upstairs as dinner would not be served for us until the Narnians had finished. A rule Peter had put in place this morning. I walked into Peter's room excited to show him my blanket and tell him about the time spent with Vera and Frezyia.

"Peter," I said as I walked into his study. Instead of seeing his smiling face, I saw his golden hair spread out across his desk, his forehead lying on papers which were scattered around everywhere. He was working way too hard; he was only 18. A normal 18 year old would be having fun and going out with friends, but that was back home I guess.

"Peter," I whispered as I nudged him into a state of doziness.

"Mmm," he mumbled struggling to open his eyes.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," I said. He stood up slightly, yet his muscles were still asleep. I looped one arm around his waist and looped him arm around my shoulders. We stumbled all the way to his bed. He was so tired he could barely function. I dropped him onto the bed and pushed with all my might until his whole body was laying down flat.

"I see someone's been having second helpings with Mr. Beaver," I joked with myself. I tucked him in, like he had done to me countless of times before. "Good night Pete," I whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

I went to walk away but Peter grabbed my arm and pulled me down on top of him. "Oi cheeky, I thought you were asleep."

"I decided to see how strong you were," he said as he cuddled me.

"Well, a little help would've been nice," I told him.

"Hey, I stood up for you. And for your information, I have not been having second helpings with ." I laughed at this comment.

"Alright Pete, you've got to rest. I'll send someone up to wake you for dinner, okay?"

"Fine," he said as he reluctantly let go of his grip on me. "Don't let me sleep through dinner though."

"I won't," I said as I closed his door. I walked into my room smiling. I was just so ridiculously happy.

* * *

The next day our allies from Archenland arrived. Susan of course had been planning a welcoming ball, as well as our engagement ball. She thought it was just genius to mix the two together. King Lune was one of the first people outside of the Pevensies and council to hear the news. It was fair to say my cheeks have never been kissed in congratulations that much before. Many Narnians awaited the night eagaerly as it was many of their first times at a court ball. I wondered down to find Frezyia and Vera getting ready.

"Ladies," I said as I popped inside their tent.

"Princess, I'm glad you're here. We need help with our dresses," said Vera.

"The green or the gold for me?" Frezyia asked holding up her choices.

"Green," I replied.

"Red or purple for me?" Vera asked.

"The purple, it will match the garden flowers which you can use in your hair," I told her. Instantly her face lit up with the hairstyle possibilities.

After a long chat about what the night would hold, I walked out of the tent to start getting ready for myself. I was joined in the walk back up to the castle by Ed. Since we first came to Narnia, he'd grown a whole head length and was now the same height I was.

"Been talking to the people?" I asked him.

"Yes, they all seem rather excited about tonight's ball, even though it's more rustic than usual," he said pointing out the fact that thousands of Narnians wouldn't be dancing in the usual ballroom but the gardens.

"I don't think it matters to them Ed. Nearly everyone's spirit had boosted dramatically!" I told him.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but for once I am agreeing with Susan's balls," he said laughing.

We parted ways, and I joined Susan and Lucy in our joined dressing room and started getting ready.

* * *

It was sunset by the time Peter, Susan, Edmund, Lucy and I stood before our people and allies again. It was nearing seven o'clock and the last rays of sun were reflecting off every lady's metallic embroidery. I stood next to Peter, whose was dressed in browns, oranges and reds. I matched him perfectly in a burnt orange dress with gold embroidery around the boat neckline.

"Ladies and gentlemen, fawns, centaurs, dwarves and every other Narnian creature here tonight, my family and I would like to welcome you all to Cair Paravel." Peter said loudly. The crowd cheered and hooted.

"We owe you Narnians many thanks for supporting our decision against the Telmarines. We'd also like to thank our allies from Archenland for coming to fight beside us. Please know we'll always return the favour," said Edmund.

"We also have another special announcement to make. As of three days ago, King Peter and I have been engaged. We are delighted to have you all here with us to celebrate." I yelled out to them. The crowd of colours before us erupted into an enormous roar.

Once they had quietened down Susan concluded to greetings, "And now, we invite you dine with us, dance with us and most of all celebrate!". And with her final words, the music began to play, the fire began to dance, as well as many Narnians who spun and twirled around it all night.

* * *

The next day was full of interaction with the people. Many came up and gave me their personal congratulations. Every lady asked to see the ring and was in awe when I showed them. It was when I was talking to Vera and Frezyia, Peter came running up to me.

"Lex, come on. The gryphons have come back from patrol, we've gotta go," he said.

"Pete, what's going on?" I said following him.

"I don't know Lex, but their expressions didn't look good," he said as we weaved and ducked our way through Narnians who were also making their way up to the front of the garden to hear the news. We arrived at last and then the gryphons began to tell us what is happening.

"Your Majesties, the Telmarines are a few hours away from docking. They'll take the beach first and infiltrate the back of the castle. The mouse Heckacheep was listening in on the conversation, we dropped him down and he managed to hear that," said one of them.

"He also heard that, some ships will dock further up so they can infiltrate the front of the castle once the beach has been taken. They'll hold no prisoners and will burn the Cair to the ground," said another.

At this, the crowd began to panic and scream. Peter tried to calm them down, but his voice was lost in the noise until Susan blew her horn. Everyone turned their heads to face the golden haired King standing in front of them.

"Everyone needs to stay calm. Panicking will not help us in this time. We still have a few hours before the Telmarines dock. The council will go in for a short meeting and finalise the plans. I suggest everyone stay with your family and friends, and start to get ready. We will worry about the Telmarines later," he said calmly.

The crowd quietened and calmed down. They began to cling tightly to their families and walk back to their respective tents. Meanwhile, the rest of us walked up to the board room, ready to finalise plans.

"All women and children will be safely in the castle. Fill up every room, get as many as you can in here. And stay with them. I can't be worrying about you too," Peter said to Lucy.

"But Peter, I'm old enough to fight," she replied and ran off quickly to rally the women and children.

"Next one, I promise," he said to her kissing her head.

"The archers will be stationed on the eastern walls ready to attack the men who storm the beach. Can you handle that Susan?" he said nodding to her.

"We'll have you covered," she nodded.

"Edmund, you hold off the front of the castle with Oreius, you'll have half cavalry and half infantry. You send some sort of signal when you see them coming, so I know what's going on," he said.

"I'll send a phoenix, watch the skies," he replied.

"Lex and I will be on the beach. We'll hold them off from the back, with the other halves of cavalry and infantry. Lex, use your powers to stop a fall back. Once of the gryphons will hover and come to get you if you're needed," he said turning to look at me.

"But Pete, I haven't used my powers in a long time," I told him.

"It's like riding a bike, you never forget," he said placing a hand on my shoulder. I nodded at him, not wanting to let him down.

"Alright," he paused looking around the room, "My dear friends, I wish you good luck. Let's go," he said. And with his final words every solider marched out of that room. The Pevensies and I walked down to the armour room, ready to strap on our gear and prepare our weapons.

"Pete, I need help," I said as I passed him my braces.

He gave a little smile and shake of his head, "Who is going to do this for you when I can't?" he asked me.

"Don't say that. You'll always be here to strap on my braces even when we're old and wrinkly," I told him.

"Yes, because when we're old and wrinkly we'll still be participating in war," he said tying up the laces and then pulling down my short chainmail sleeves over the top.

I shrugged, "Besides, this is my good luck charm." He simply smiled and then Edmund and Susan both suited up joined us. We stared at each other for a long time, none of us knew if we were going to see each other again, and none of us wanted to say it out loud.

"I love you guys, you know. I may not always say it, but I do," Edmund said looking at the floor. I put my arm around him and let my head rest on his shoulders.

"We know Ed, we know," said Susan.

"Group hug?" asked Peter. We all smiled and embraced each other. We stayed like this for a long time.

"Come you bunch of girls," said Su wiping a tear away from her eye, "The army has gathered and Peter needs to give his encouraging speech," she joked. We laughed and followed her out of the room.

* * *

Once the Cair was in full lockdown, Peter, Susan, Ed and I stood on the balcony overlooking all of our troops. Everyone was decked out in their full suit of armour. Susan and I had matching war dresses, both leather bodices, with short chainmail sleeves. Susan had a purple skirt which hid her chainmail pants whereas I had a red one. Peter and Edmund wore the tradition red suit over their chainmail. The only difference between them and the troops were the gold helmets they held in their hands.

"The first time I led you all into battle, I didn't know if I would make it out alive let alone lead my people out alive too. Even so, you all had faith in me and believed that I could. With that knowledge, I stand here today in front of you ready to lead you into another battle. However this time, I know all of us will make it out. We'll make it to see another day of sunlight, we'll make it to hold our loved ones close," he said and he put his arm around me.

"This time, we're fighting for Narnia. Not for ourselves, but for the life of Narnia, our families, our friends, our allies. We're fighting for each other in hope we will be free of these barbarians knows as the Telmarines," he paused to let the crowd let out a battle cry.

"Now my friends, family, allies, I wish you all the luck in our world. May your attacks be flawless and your blocks be strong. Let Aslan be with you all. For Narnia and for Aslan," he yelled out in a cry. Everyone held up their swords to the sky and cheered. It sent shivers down my spine. In this one moment we were united, together as one, to fight an enemy greater than the Witch.

The troops marched off to their positions. The four of us stood as we watched the army disperse. We looked out into the horizon and saw the ships begin to near the shore. The sun was lowering in the sky and it gave off a red glow. Hopefully this colour didn't mimic what was to come. We stood on the balcony for a long time, holding hands.

"For you and Peter," Edmund said as he looked over to us.

"No, this is for all of us," Peter proclaimed.

We all turned to walk down to our positions, just as the waves pushed each Telmarine boat onto the Narnian shore.


	12. Chapter 12: The Firey Battle

**Hey lovely readers! I tried to hold my chapters hostage but you know, it didn't work because I've gained new readers and I don't want to disappoint them or my old one either. But guys, I don't know what more I can do. I really want to hear what you think about this story and the character development and things like that. I also want to hear what you guys don't like! I'm open for anything! I'll also be holding a competition for you guys! In the coming chapters there will be at least four new characters! And all characters need names! So if you decide to review, also give name suggestions. I would love both girl and boy names! So here is the next chapter in my story! I hope you guys enjoy! Love you all! :)x**

* * *

The wind brushed against my face as Peter and I ran down the steps to the beach. The boats were just starting to pull up and everyone was ready. As soon as I felt the shifting sand underneath my shoes I knew this could be the last time I'd ever have that feeling again. Noticing my hesitation to continue walking towards the front of our army, Peter took my hand and gripped it tight. He then lifted it to his mouth and kissed it softly, never taking his eyes from mine. I smiled at him with thanks and love.

As we made it to the front of the army, I faced my people and smiled reassuringly. To my left Peter nodded at Susan. Taking this as a sign to get ready she shouted, "Archers at the ready." And at once a hundred arrows were set in its bow. Suddenly an angry cry came from the ships behinds us, "Take your aim,' shouted Susan. The Narnian army braced itself for what could be its most gruesome battle yet. The Telmarines rushed the beach; sand was flying everywhere and what seemed to be happening in slow motion was suddenly stopped when the Gentle Queen yelled, "FIRE!".

In that second a third of the Telmarine soldiers dropped to the sand and at least fifty more became injured. To my left Peter gave a final cry and the Narnian army rushed into the Telmarines. I flew into the pack, swinging my curved blades with discipline into the Telmarines' bodies. My two swords worked against the strength of the other men, blocking their attacks and managing to find openings to wound them. I twirled and spun my way through the bloody crowd all the while making sure to watch the skies for Edmunds phoenix.

I had reached the shoreline as had many other Narnians after we'd worked our way through the pack and I looked around nervously for Peter; his gold helmet was nowhere to be seen. I turned to the solider next to me, he was a red dwarf by the name of Merigin.

"Merigin, I'm going back in. You watch the skies for King Edmunds phoenix. You hear me?" I asked him.

"Yes, your majesty. Be careful," he said placing his hand on top of mine in a sign of good luck. I nodded to him in thanks.

I ran back into the crowd looking for Peter, "Peter! Peter! Where are you?".

"A little busy Lex," he replied. I turned trying to look for him, but was knocked down hard by a Telmarine. I turned around on my back, looking up to see the most blood thirsty looking man standing above me.

"Well little Princess. I see I shall be the one to take my countries revenge."

"We'll see about that," I yelled as I kicked him in the stomach sending him back a few feet. He pulled his sword forward and charged towards me, but I dodged it just in time and swung my blades. In a split second his flesh on his back was ripped apart and he fell face down onto the sand.

"A little bit gruesome, don't you think Alexea," Peter's voice said behind me.

"Would you rather me dead or alive," I told Peter a little annoyed.

"Alive," he grunted as he took another soldier out of the war. As he turned to face me, I saw a group of Telmarines run at us over his back.

"On the count of three, you're going to grab my arm and swing me around alright," I told him.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

"Just do it," I told him. He grabbed my arm tightly, and with the number three and a slight nod, he swung me as high and fast as he could, causing me to kick the approaching Telmarines square in the head rendering them unconscious.

"Nice plan." Peter said astonished.

"Had to save your royal self somehow," I told him. As we looked around there was only a few Telmarines left standing. It had only been an hour and a half since the battle had started. I looked towards Merigin and caught his eye. I pointed to the sky and he shook his head letting me know Edmund had yet to send his phoenix.

"There is still no sign on the phoenix," I said to Peter.

"Good, that may give us time to move our injured and then the remaining can go up to the front," he replied. By this time, the last Telmarine standing surrendered.

"Amira," I called out to her. She came running over at once.

"Take all of our injured up to the infirmary tent quickly. There has been no sign of the phoenix so we plan to go up there and help. But first we need to clear the beach," I told her.

"Yes, your majesty. We'd already started," she said and headed off in the other direction at once.

Peter and I started to climb the steps at once, then he turned and said to me, "Something isn't right."

"What do you mean Pete?".

" I thought the battle on the beach would be so much longer. Looking around they only sent at least two hundred men."

I stopped suddenly. In my time living at the Telmarine Castle, I'd seen the soldiers and I knew that if they split the whole army into two, there would be at least a thousand men on one side. My heart dropped in realisation.

"Peter, the beach was a decoy. The majority of the army will be coming through the front. They know we'd had access to their plans."

"How?" he asked me.

"Peter, gryphons aren't exactly subtle nor are they native to any other country. They must've figured out they were patrolling and that we'd send some sort of spy out to get their plans. So they must've used a decoy plan where the beach is the decoy."

"You're not making sense Lex," he said worriedly.

"Long story short, is that Heckacheep heard the wrong plan. He heard the decoy plan about the beach. What he didn't hear is the plan where the majority of the Telmarines will infiltrate the front of the castle."

Realisation hit Peter hard, "We have to help Ed, he won't know what's hit him!".

Just then we'd heard the high pitch screech of the phoenix. We looked up and saw the red and purple bird fly above us and then perish into a bright flame.

* * *

We gathered the army and told them what was going on; they soon rushed to the front of the castle to join the others.

"Alexea, what's going on?" asked Susan as we rushed past her.

"The beach was the decoy, the rest of the army are infiltrating through the front gates."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"Long story," said Pete who'd run back to us. "Su, right now, you have to get the archers to the Cair's balconies. That way you'll all have a better chance of shooting down the Telmarines," he said.

She nodded and with a quick hug to both of us, she ran off gathering her archers and began to scale the Cair's walls as all the doors were locked protecting the women and children inside.

Peter looked at me intensely and I returned the gaze. "I love you Lex,"

"I love you too Pete." I said smiling.

"Tell me again after battle alright?" he asked kissing my forehead.

"I'll tell you every day for the rest of my life." And with that little bit of sweetness through all the sour we'd endured that day Peter and I rushed to Edmund's side.

* * *

By the time we got there, Edmunds face was a little pale as he kicked down a Telmarine and looked around at all of our fallen and injured soldiers.

"We're falling fast. We don't have a plan if call a fall back," said Edmund looking at us.

"We don't have a plan for fall back because we have a preventative plan," Peter said.

"You've gotta go Lex," Edmund said and he placed a hand on my shoulder. "I know you can get us out of this mess, like you got us out of the Witch's camp."

"I haven't used my powers in ages," I told him shaking my head.

"I know Lex, but I believe you can," Edmund said. And with his vote of belief he disappeared into the crowd of bloody men.

I stood there in my own bubble until Peter's gaze caught my eye. He nodded, which was my signal to go. I looked to the sky, which was darkening rapidly. I waved down to the hovering gryphon and once I was sure he'd caught my eye, I took off in a sprint towards the edge of the Cair. I leaped forward over the edge and just as I felt my body fall, I was caught in the claws of the gryphon.

"Thanks for catching me," I told him.

"I could never let my Princess fall," he said as he took me higher into the sky to survey the battle. As we looked down, I saw how bad the situation was. We were losing our soldiers to injuries fast. We needed a barrier to block out the Telmarines the remaining Narnia soldiers couldn't handle yet. I looked over to the ocean and conjured a wave that came crashing down in front of the approaching Telmarines. I held it steady and supplied my people with an unbreakable wall of water.

"You've still got it Princess," said the gyrphon.

The Telmarines faltered at the sight of the wall, yet the Narnians cheered with delight, and each one of the remaining fighters began to fight harder now.

"How do you suppose we get more soldiers?" I asked the gryphon.

"Well you can always use the earth," he suggested. With his suggestion my head began ticking with ideas. And then as the suns final rays shone over the battle, I held out my hands, summoning the cobble stone on the pathway that led to the front of the Cair to turn into stone warriors. They arose from the ground, rising over the men in all their glory.

The Narnians cheered once more and started to push the Telmarines back. The Telmarines had nowhere to go and they were pushed right back against the wall of water. The stone warriors were dominating and had managed to break through the wall and started to fight the other Telmarines. I looked around the front of the Cair and saw the Narnian comeback. It was a much welcomed sight.

I kept scanning around until I saw a familiar person lying on the ground clutching the side of his abdomen.

"Jake!" I cried. After everything we'd been through I could not let him die. "Get me down there right now!" I yelled.

Obediently, the gryphon gently put me on the ground. I ran to Jake. His hands were covered in blood and his breathing was barely existent.

"Jake, can you hear me?" I said as I shook him.

"Alexe-," I cut him off.

"Jake, it's me. You're going to be alright. I'm going to take you to the infirmary."

"Thankyou, Alexea."

"You don't need to thank me; you saved me from unhappiness, now I'm returning the favor." I threw his arm around my neck and lifted him up. I half dragged, half carried him towards the tent until I felt a sharp edge up against my back.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked a familiar Telmarine drawl.

"I'm helping your brother Isobella. I won't let him die," I said slowly putting him against the wall so he wouldn't get hurt even more.

"Why should you care about him, huh? You left him at the altar and broke his heart," she spat.

"I can't break his heart, it never belonged to me, and you know that. It belongs to Eva. Now put down your sword and let me help your brother otherwise he will not live."

"I don't care about him. Let him die for all I care," she said raising her sword to my neck. My hands moved slowly down to the hilt of my swords.

"You are pure evil," I spat which provoked her even more.

"I never wished to be this way you know. When he died, every inch of goodness within me died too," she said swinging her sword wildly as she referred to her dead love I'd discovered during my time at Telmar.

"Well I'm sure he'd be disappointed in what you have become," I said, and with that she yelled loudly and thrust her sword towards my neck. I ducked in time and pulled my blades out of their covers and blocked her next attack. She pulled away from the fight and waited for me to strike. I struck once with my left sword and then once with my right, and then putting my blades in an 'x' shape, lunged forward so they would puncture her neck. She was too quick and leaned back in time letting out a grunt.

She swung at my middle and I jumped back, I swung at her middle twice, she blocked both attacks and our swords danced and shone in the air like a bolt of lightning. Once she pulled back I took the chance and attacked. One of my blades pierced through her stomach and the other held her close to me. Her face was painted with pain. Despite how much I hated her, I couldn't believe what I had done.

"Isobella," I murmured, "I'm so-," she cut me off.

"Don't be sorry Alexea. Its war," she replied as her breathing started to become slower.

"But, you're going to d-," she cut me off once again.

"Yes, I'm going to die," she said staggering, "but now I'll be with Jaxon."

"The one that died?" I asked her.

"Yes, Alexea. I get to be with him now," she said eyelids fluttering. And in her last breathe she smiled at me and said, "Thankyou."

I stood there, tears filling my eyes. I held her lifeless body in my arms and didn't know what to do. I turned and looked at Jake, who was still sitting there oblivious to his surroundings. I drew my sword out from her body and laid her down gently. I walked over to Jake and carried him over to the infirmary tent. After that, the rest of the battle passed in a blur.

I walked out to the front of the Cair were the Narnians had won and captured the remaining Telmarine soldiers. I staggered over to Peter and fell into his arms. My body was wracked with guilt and he knew it.

"What's wrong Lex? Why aren't you happy? We won!" he said holding me close.

"I killed her."

"Killed who?" he asked and he brushed the hair out of face.

"Isobella." He stood there looking at me. And we stood like that for a long time. He finally pulled me into his arms and I fell into the embrace practically lifeless. I began to cry until I saw red flames engulf the Cair. People began to scream and run. I looked up to the windows and saw Lucy's face which was plastered with a look of fear.

"The Cair's on fire!" I yelled. Peter pulled away and turned around. The fire that was engulfing our home reflected in his eyes.

"Who did this!?" Peter yelled at the Telmarine prisoners.

"There's someone over there!" I yelled to the soldiers. They ran to the free Telmarine and captured him.

"The women and children!" yelled Susan running over to us.

"Everyone, get water buckets now!" yelled Edmund.

I ran to the edge of the Cair's walls that overlooked the ocean. With the remaining strength I had, I conjured another wave. It rose over the walls and even became higher than the Cair. I struggled to control it in my guilty and weak state. With a final effort, I directed it towards the Cair and it swallowed the flame engulfed castle, wrapping it in a crystal blue abyss. Everyone turned towards me, watching me as I manipulated the strongest element in every world.

Once I could no longer see the red colouring of the flames, I sent the water back into the ocean. I staggered back and forth, holding on to the wall to keep my balance. I slowly made my way to ground as I could no longer keep myself up.

"Lex, are you alright?" asked Peter.

"I'm f-fine," I told him as I let him hold me up. I could feel my eyes beginning to close. I always felt tired after using my powers, but never this tired. And then as I looked around, my eyes flickering closed, I gave into my body's pleas to rest and fell into darkness.

* * *

**So I hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to review and leave some name suggestions! I'll announce the winners in the next chapter! The more reviews the more motivation I have to write! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
**

**LOVE YOU GUYS 3**

**allycat23**


	13. Chapter 13: Closure

**Hey Guys! So this is basically the last chapter we see the young Pevensies! ****But don't worry, they will be back, probably after a little break. **

**I would like to say thank you to R12Fizzy for your continued support and your name suggestions! I absolutely love a name you sent and you'll see which one it is when it's featured in the story! **

**A reminder to everyone, that I'd love it if you could review and send name suggestions for some new characters! I also want to tell you all that, a picture of Alexea's (long waited) wedding dress will be posted to my profile! **

**I have also started another story which I would love if all my beautiful readers could check out as well. If you loved this one, then I guarantee you to love the other one! It's called Order of the Lioness.**

**So without further or do, here it the second last chapter of Daughter of Eve: Golden Love! Enjoy x**

* * *

**Peter's POV**

"Alexea, wake up, wake up!" I yelled as I felt her falling deeper and deeper into unconsciousness.

"Peter, what happened?" screamed Lucy as she had unlocked the door to the Cair at the sight of Alexea.

"I dunno, Lu. She seemed tired and then she just closed her eyes," I told her.

"Is she dead?"Exclaimed Susan as she bent down, stroking Alexea's hair.

With her words I was overtaken with rage. "Don't you dare say that! She is not dead!"

"You're right my King, she is not dead," said a powerful voice they knew all too well.

"Aslan," they said as they bowed to him.

"Please, sir. Help her," said Edmund softly.

"My dear child, she does not need to be helped. She is merely tired. You see, her powers have lain dormant for a long time because they haven't been needed until now. Her body isn't coping well with the demands her powers take on it. She will wake, all in good time," he said to us.

I started to rub away the tears that threatened to fall and spoke to Susan, "Su, can you take her to her room?"

"Of course Peter."

"Now, my children, you must go and rest. I believe you have a wedding to prepare for." Edmund and Lucy bowed to him and returned to the Cair. Peter still stood there in front of the Great Lion. "What is on your mind my King?" asked Aslan knowingly.

"If I didn't make her use her powers, would she be okay?" I asked him guiltily.

The Great Lion chuckled, "Dearest Peter, we cannot dwell on the if's, for if we do, we bring ourselves down into a pit of guilt and regret. Much like the one you are slowly entering now."

"Bur sir, I could have stopped this from happening," I said shaking my head.

"Peter, you did what any other King would. I'm sure the Princess was happy to do it to save her people." He smiled at me and began to walk away, knowing that he'd put my mind at peace, only if a little bit.

"Oh and Peter," he paused, "Congratulations on the engagement, you have my blessings."

"Thank you Aslan," I said and bowed to him. His blessing meant a lot to both me and Alexea.

* * *

**Alexea's POV**

I woke up to the familiar sight of my bedroom ceiling. I was greeted by sunlight and the sound of the waves crashing on the shore. Yet I was puzzled at how I came to be lying on my bed when the last thing I remembered was hugging Peter after battle. I turned around in the bed, the sheets rustling as I did so. This sound woke up the heaviest sleeper in this castle, Peter. He was slumped in a chair at my bedside.

"You're up," he whispered groggily.

"Everyone wakes up after a night of rest Pete," I joked.

"Lex, but you haven't been asleep for just one night, it's been more like four days and three nights."

"Don't be ridiculous Pete," I said sitting up in my bed.

"But it's true, you have. You fell into a state of unconsciousness after battle," he said stroking my hair.

I sat there surprised at what he was saying. "That's why I don't remember getting here," I whispered to myself. It made perfect sense.

"Everyone is still here," Peter said breaking me out of my trance.

"Pardon?" I asked him shaking my head.

He laughed and repeated himself. "The Narnians are still here, they wouldn't leave without knowing you were okay. Maybe you should go and see them."

"Yeah, I think I might."

I got dressed into a simple navy blue dress and pinned up my hair. I removed the little bandages that covered the scratches on my face and body assessing the damage. I walked down the stairs and to the gardens. Once the Narnians saw me I was flooded with thanks and hugs and kisses. I walked around the camp for a while until I came to the infirmary. I walked inside to give my thanks to those soldiers inside, when I spotted a familiar face.

"Jake!" I exclaimed and walked over to him. I gave him a tight hug when I felt him wince. "I'm sorry," I said only noticing how bandaged up his body was.

"It's alright Alexea, just a couple broken ribs and bruises," he chuckled.

"Apart from that you're alright?" I told him raising an eyebrow.

"As fresh as a daisy," he said putting on his clothes.

I laughed at him, then we both settled into a pregnant silence.

"I'm sorry Jake," I blurted out.

"For what?" he asked confused.

"For killing Isobella. I just don't know what came over me. She was going to let you die and I couldn't do that, I couldn't let you die," I told him beginning to sob.

"Alexea, don't be sorry, okay. In a war these things happen and you did what you had to, to save the people you care about," he said wiping away my tears.

"Don't feel guilty about it Alexea, for as long as Jaxon has been dead, to be with him is what she always wanted. I can't tell you how many times, I've found her staring at the sea ready to plunge into it. If anything, she would be thanking you right now."

I nodded at him, remembering her staggered 'thanks' she managed to give me.

"I don't know why it's so hard to deal with this Jake, it's not like I haven't hurt and left people for dead before."

"You know, maybe you should talk to Peter about this," he said motioning to the front of the tent. Peter's figure was standing there a worried expression on his face at the sight of my tears.

"Yes, maybe I should," I said standing up. Jake followed suit and continued to change back into his clothes. "You're leaving?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid so. Now that I'm the leader of Telmar after my father was killed in battle, I have some pressing issues to sort out. But here, this is for you," he paused pulling out a crumpled and bloody envelope, "it's an invite to my wedding."

I smiled at him and took it. "I'm so glad to be invited Jake, know that Peter and I will be in attendance, I can't say much for the other three though," I laughed.

"Well I hope to see you all there. Thank you for your hospitality Alexea, but I must be off," he said hugging me.

"Goodbye, be careful," I said as he started to walk out of the tent.

He turned around and grinned, "Always."

As Jake was gone, Peter walked up to me.

"Hey," I said hugging him as he hugged me back.

"I've been looking for you," he said pulling me out of the tent and into the glorious sunshine.

"Oh really," I said smirking.

"Yes, Susan wants you."

"Whatever for?" I asked him as we trudged through the garden.

"Wedding plans," Peter huffed, "She complained because I was no help to her."

"Oh no," I sighed.

"Oh yes."

* * *

I walked into the foyer of Susan's room where everyone else, that being Edmund and Lucy, was sitting too. Edmund looked bored out of his brain, whilst Lucy has fallen asleep with her resting on her brothers shoulder.

"Alexea, there you are!" yelled Susan, startling a poor Lucy to wake.

"What is it Su?" I cooed at her.

"We have to start planning this wedding, it has been long awaited and would boost moral throughout Narnia," she finished.

"I agree, Su," I told her smiling.

"So, first thing is first, when will it be?"

"Well, I would like it to be a Spring wedding. Summer is too hot, winter is too cold and fall is just unpredictable," I told her.

"Well it's near the end of Spring now, so we'll have to wait until next Spring," Peter said a little bit upset of the idea of waiting so long.

"We don't have to wait, Pete. We can have it soon," I told him rubbing his back.

"There is only a month left of Spring and no one knows when the Narnians are leaving," said Susan.

"They leave in four days," piped up Edmund.

"Why can't they be here for the wedding too?" asked Lucy, upset with seeing her friends that she recently made go.

"Because, the leave in four days Lu, that's not enough time to plan a wedding that they can be apart of," said Susan as a matter-of-factly.

"That's really not a bad idea. They helped us fight for the marriage and I promised a few they'd be invited to the wedding."

Susan's face turned red, "They leave in four days, I can't plan a wedding in four days!" she said fuming.

"Yes, but you can plan one in three and a bit days Su. I know you, you can pull of anything," Peter said hugging his sister, trying to get her to calm down.

"Three days to plan a wedding. The guests, the food, the cake, the dresses, the flow..." she trailed off slowly.

"Here I'll make it easy for you Su. Plan the colour scheme around the ring. The ceremony and reception can be held in the Northern Garden as they haven't set up camp there, and I already have a wedding dress."

"You can't wear the same dress Alexea, he's already seen you in it," fussed Lucy.

"But the seamstress' won't have enough time to make me a dress Lu," I said lying down.

"Everyone stop talking. I'll get everything done. But I apologise in advance, this wedding won't be extravagant given the time I have to plan it," Susan said standing; everyone looked to her trying to hold in their laughs. "What are you all squirming about?"

"Su," I said between giggles, "Don't apologise for a simple wedding, we all know you're the only one who likes things extravagant!"

"Oh hush," she said flustered and walked out of the room.

* * *

That night, I lay in bed unable to bring myself to sleep. Images of a dead Isobella kept flooding my brain. I had no idea why her death affected me more than any other soldier's death. I could feel myself retreating from the world, and becoming a ball of guilt and pain and other monstrous things. I needed to talk to someone about this before it started to take over. But I couldn't burden anyone else with these problems. They were mine.

I heard footsteps walk through my corridors and identified them as Peter when the figure came and laid beside me. I closed my eyes quickly, hoping he didn't see.

"Hey Lex," he said as he put an arm around me. I didn't say anything for I knew Peter'd be able to tell something was up. My problems were something he didn't need at this point, especially when he was dealing with the aftermath of this war.

"Lex? Hello?" he said. I didn't respond again.

"I know you're up, Lex. I saw you close your eyes."

I sighed and opened my eyes. I had to do something. I didn't want him to know I was guilty about killing the girl who tore us apart.

"Pete, is it okay if you don't sleep here tonight? I just am really exhausted and I know we'll talk for ages if you don't go," I said faking a smile.

"You sure? We don't have to speak," he said slightly wounded from my request.

"Yeah, I just need to be able to stretch out a bit and rest comfortably," I told him.

"Okay, that's fine. I'll come and get you for breakfast then. Goodnight," he said kissing the top of my head.

"Night Pete, I love you."

"I love you too."

It hurt me to see him walk out of my room, but I knew I had too.

* * *

The next morning, still in my hole of guilt, I avoided everyone like the plague. When they were outside in the garden, I was inside. When they were in the library, I was in the garden. The only person I saw that day was Susan, as she came to get my measurements for my dress and left. That was it.

I was in the library when I heard Peter walk in, calling my name.

"Lex, are you in here?" he called. And suddenly, I put down the book I held in my hand and walked to the furthest corner of the library, making sure to hide myself behind the shelves.

"Alexea, come on. Where are you hiding?" he asked walking closer and closer to my spot.

I had nowhere to run, I'd cornered myself; stupid stupid girl! It was as I was cursing myself, Peter found me.

"There you are! I haven't seen you all day," he said coming for a hug. He hugged me but I didn't hug him back. He stepped back with a look of worry.

"Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Fine. I don't feel well, I'm going to rest," I lied. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back, resting his palm on my forehead checking for a fever.

"You don't have a fever, you look fine too." I pulled my arm out of his grip and faced away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, Pete, it's okay."

"No something is wrong Lex. You've been avoiding me all day, you kicked me out of your bed last night and you won't even hug me," he said, his voice raising as he went along. "Now forgive me if I'm wrong, but an engaged-to-be-married couple don't act like that. And if you keep this act up, it's going to make for an interesting wedding," he finished.

"Pete, I'm just trying to deal with some things," I told him.

"Then tell me Lex, why won't you tell me?"

"You don't have to be burdened by them Pete," I said a rogue tear escaping my eye.

"I'm your fiance Lex, your problems are my problems and vice versa. Come on now, you know how much I hate to see you upset," he told me.

I sighed, giving in to his pleas to help me. I turned to him and started.

"You and I have both killed people in battle before, it's no secret. Not once have we walked away from that and felt the way I do now. I feel like a murderer. I feel like I've just barbarically ended someone's life for the fun of it. What makes her death so different?" I cried out.

"Lex, but you're not a murderer, you're not barbaric. You saved yourself and an innocent man that could have died."

"That's what I do every time we go into battle Pete, and I never come out feeling like this."

"I guess it's because you knew her Lex," he paused pulling me into a hug, "To you she wasn't a nameless soldier; she was a girl, who loved someone, who had a life you knew about. When we fight other countries soldiers, we don't know them, we don't know what their feeling, we only know they want to kill us, so we fight back. That's why we walk out okay, Lex."

"So knowing who she is, made it worse?" I asked unsure if that was where Peter was leading too.

"In a way," he said, still holding me close. "Maybe you should write to her, just a little note, maybe that will end everything," he said stroking my hair.

"Maybe," I said looking up to him smiling. "I knew there was a reason as to why I am marrying you."

"Other than the fact that you love me?" he smirked. We stood in the library like that for a while before we were called to different wedding preparations.

* * *

That night before I went to bed, I wrote Isobella a letter.

_To Isobella,_

_Where ever you are. I hope you're happy and with the one you love. I too, know the pain being away from that one person causes. _

_I'm writing to say, that I wish it wasn't the one to take your life. It's caused me a great deal of confusion and guilt. But over the last hour or so, I've come to realise that I'm glad I was the one that could fulfill your wish to be with Jaxon. I too was also blessed as I got to see a glimpse of the old Isobella, the one who thanked me. _

_I once asked, "Who could ever love you?", but I've come to the realisation that I sort of do, in a way. You and I have had the same journey, being separated from the ones we love, and I see now that, I could have turned out exactly like you, but I didn't because I saw what people like that did to others first hand. So I guess, I kind of have a gratitude more than love for you for showing me such things. _

_I don't really know where I'm going with this letter, so I better stop writing. _

_Forever greatful,_

_Princess Alexea. _

After the lights turned off in the castle, I walked down to the beach. I placed the letter in the sea, and watched it float off, hoping somehow, Isobella would see it.

* * *

It was two days after I finally found closure with the whole Isobella situation and my wedding day. I got out of bed in excitement and put on my robe. I thought it would be a good idea to get a quiet walk by myself before Susan and Lucy came to transform me for a second time that year.

I found my feet taking me towards the Northern Garden. It was rather a good idea as I hadn't seen or heard any of Susan's plans for the decorating wedding. I haven't even seen the dress. I was in for a real surprise. When I got to the garden it was the most beautiful sight. Susan had done a wonderful job for only three days.

The Northern Garden was lined with white, wooden chairs. The rows of chairs were joined together with fabric and white and a soft yellow with white lilies and yellow lilies intertwined. At the front of the isle was an arch of white wood, with the same flowers twisted into it. There were poles on the outside of the chairs that held the same white and yellow fabric which crossed over to the other side. The sunlight shone through the gaps, illuminating different spots throughout the chairs.

"Are you happy?' chirped Susan as she walked up to me.

"Unbelievably so! It's beautiful Susan. Thank you," I told her with gratitude.

"I'm so glad you like it!" she said, "I just wish I had time to make it better and more extravagant."

I laughed at the last bit, "No Su, it's perfect."

"You need to be in your room soon, so we can get you ready."

"Don't worry, I'll be there." I said as she walked away tending to the left over things to do.

I walked around for a little while longer only to be interrupted by Peter. I quickly ran to hide; it was bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.

"Lex, why are you hiding?" he laughed but still kept his distance.

"It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" I exclaimed.

"That's just a wives tale," he chuckled.

"Well what if it is true? Huh? Just close your eyes so I can leave and get ready," I told him huffing.

"Lex!" he said scoffing.

"Just do it Pete," I told him.

"Can I get a kiss then? Last time I checked that wasn't bad luck."

"Only if you close your eyes though."

"Fine," he obliged. He closed his eyes, and once I made sure he had, I quickly ran to him and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

"See you soon Pete," I whispered to him as I ran off to my room.

* * *

I sat down at my vanity and let Susan pull my hair in every direction while Lucy applied a little bit of makeup.

"Susan, stop moving her head, I'm going to wreck the eyeliner!" Lucy yelled at her sister.

"I'm sorry Lu, but there's just so many knots!" said Susan flicking the back of my head.

"Ouch, that hurt!" I said. Susan ignored me and continued curling my hair. Once she was done, she twisted some hair back and pinned it at the back. She left a few curls to frame my face and then placed some small yellow and white lilies to cover the pins at the back of my head.

"There, you're done," said Lucy as she finished my makeup.

"Oh wow, it's simple yet so elegant," I told them both.

"Yes, I know. Extravagant up-dos are my thing. Besides, the dress goes better with this hairstyle."

"Can I finally see it?" I asked her excited.

"Before you see it, I must say that, under the circumstances, I couldn't get one you wanted. The seamstress' didn't have time to make the big ball gown, but they made this dress and I must say, it's even more beautiful than the one you wanted."

"I don't care if it's big Susan, as long as I wear it when I marry Pete, it'll be fine!" I said to her smiling and getting an 'aw' from the two girls.

Susan walked to the wardrobe and back out carrying the most beautiful dress ever. It was made with the most beautiful Narnian lace; it had long sleeves and a deep V neckline. It hugged my body and became a little looser around my thighs, flowing into a skirt with a long train. She then turned it around to reveal the low cut back.

"Oh my, it's so beautiful. Thank you so much for everything!" I exclaimed hugging her.

She helped me into the dress and then got Lucy and herself ready. They looked beautiful in their strapless, soft yellow gowns. Susan then picked up three bouquets. Mine was the biggest, full of yellow and white lilies, with Susan and Lucy's being smaller with only white lilies to contrast against their dresses.

There was a knock at the door, letting us know everyone was seated and waiting for the bride. I squealed in excitement. I was finally going to marry Peter.

* * *

The doors that lead to the Northern Garden were opened and in shone the beautiful Narnian sunlight. I saw Lucy go down the aisle, slowly followed by Susan who turned around and winked at me. Once they made it down the front, the Narnian people stood up. The Narnian bridal march began and I started to make my way down the aisle; all the while my eyes never leaving Peter's sight.

Once I made it to the altar, I saw Aslan standing there, waiting to marry us.

"Princess," he said bowing. I bowed back. I then turned to face the congregation. I was stunned to see every chair, every inch of space occupied by my people. A wave of love spread over me. I turned back to Peter to see him beaming at me. Before Aslan could speak, he mouthed to me, "I love you."

I smiled and said, "I love you back."

Aslan started, "We have gathered today to celebrate the unity of our High King Peter and Princess Alexea. When one loves another as strongly as these two do, it deserves to be shared with the world, and by you being here today, it is indeed being shared."

Aslan continued and then asked us to read our vows.

"I, Peter, take thee Alexea, to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life." And with that, Peter slid the plain white gold band onto my finger.

It was now my turn. "I, Alexea, take thee Peter, to be my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life." And then I slid the masculine white gold band onto his finger.

"You have declared your love in front of your God and your people. May your God strengthen this declaration and bless you both. May these rings be with you forever for what these rings join, men cannot divide. I now announce you husband and wife."

I looked at Peter giddy with excitement. I knew what came next.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Aslan finished.

With that, I threw my hands in the air, pulled Peter close to me and kissed him like I'd always dreamed of.

* * *

The reception was well under way, it was now nearing sun down and already people had already consumed too much wine. Edmund and Susan, were guilty of this and were on the dance floor busting out some questionable dance moves.

I had just finished getting the cake Peter smashed into my face off when he came over to me.

"Dearest wife, do you care to dance?" he asked smiling.

"Of course, dearest husband." As we made our way to the floor, everyone else cleared out for us as we started our first dance as husband and wife. The band began to play something slow and I was instantly transported back to when Peter and I danced at his birthday all those months ago.

"What do suppose their thinking?" he asked the same question I just replayed in head.

"When the wedding will be," I told him laughing.

"You were thinking of the same thing too?" he asked astonished.

"Well it was the last time we danced together," I told him. He smiled.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" he asked.

"More than once," I said as he twirled me around.

"Good."

"I can't believe we're finally married," I told him.

He thought for a while. "You remember that day at the beach, when we pushed each other into the water?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I said looking at him.

"Well, I can stop waiting now," he said looking to the crowd that was watching us intently.

"Stop waiting for what?" I said even more confused than before.

"I can stop waiting for this to be forever, because as of today, it is. It's you and me forever," he said kissing me softly.

I smiled at my husband, content with everything. I leaned into Peter and rested my cheek to his, just as I had done on his birthday. As we continued to waltz throughout the night, I knew the very best of my life was yet to come and I was glad that I got to do everything in Narnia with him.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**DONT FORGET TO SUGGEST NAMES! :))))**

**love always, allycat23**


	14. Chapter 14: The Return

**OMG! The last ever chapter of Daughter of Eve: Golden Love is here! I must admit, I shed a little tear or two. I just want to say thank you so much for all of your support throughout this story! Thanks for the review, favourites, follows etc. You guys have been the best!**

**So until the next installment of this story begins, you can re-read this or check out my newest story Order of The Lioness. **

**Once again, thank you, and enjoy! x**

* * *

_Year 15_

I woke up with a funny feeling that morning but I dismissed it when my child like husband ran into our room.

"Get up Lex. The White Stag has been spotted, the lot of us are having a quick breakfast and going after it. Come on, come on," he said as he dragged me out of bed.

"I'm coming; I'm coming, hold your horses."

"The stable boys are holding them for us down in the front of the Cair," he said missing my joke. I shook my head and started to get ready.

Despite the fact Peter is 28 and has been ruling Narnia for fifteen years he still gets so excited over the little things and acts like his five and four year old. Evan and Charlotte have changed our lives for the better. Throughout our rule together as High King and High Queen, we've accomplished much, but our children are our greatest accomplishments.

"Hurry up!" Peter yelled from our wardrobe as he pulled out my riding gear.

"I'm old you know, I can't move so fast anymore," I said giving him a slap as he began pulling my pajamas off me.

"You're only 27," he said rubbing the spot I just hit him.

"How come when were signing papers, opening schools or even visiting the people you act your age and like a real King. But when you are with me, you act like a child?" I ask him, tying up the laces on my boots.

"Because I love you," was his answer.

"You're lucky I love you back." And with that the High King tackled back onto the bed and kissed me softly.

* * *

Peter and I were standing out the front of the Cair with our little monkeys.

"Can you two not stand still for two minutes?" I asked giggling as they ran in between my legs.

"But that's not fun Mummy," said Charlotte, grinning wildly. Her blues eyes shone and stood out against her tan skin and brown hair.

"Yeah Mummy," Peter mocked as he picked his daughter up.

"Why are we waiting here?" asked an impatient Evan, our five year old.

"We're waiting for your Aunt's and Uncle's so we can hunt the White Stag," I said ruffling his black hair much to his dismay. His hazel eyes silently scowled.

"If you catch it, what will you wish for?" giggled Lottie, as we called her.

"That you will never get married," joked Peter. At that our daughter's face turned into a frown.

"Peter, how many times do I have to tell you? First you pester your sisters and now your daughter?" I said taking our daughter from him.

"What? I was joking!" he said coming to hug us both. I tried to run away but with the help of Evan, he caught us both and we were trapped between the two. "I love family hugs," he said as Lottie and I laughed hysterically.

As we broke apart the Just King walked out with his son and pregnant wife Evangeline in tow.

"Oh, it's about time Ed," Peter complained.

"Hey, I was helping Evie out of bed, okay. You know how hard it is to drag a pregnant woman out of bed," Edmund smirked. That earned him and smack to the back of the head from Evie and I.

"Are you coming with us?" I asked Evie. We had become good friends since Edmund introduced us to her all those years ago.

"Aslan no! I'm far too pregnant to be chasing Stag's," she said as she rubbed her round belly.

"Don't worry, you won't miss much. Between Edmund's aim and Peter's noise, we will probably scare it off or won't even see it," I joked.

"Oi, cheeky," said Peter pointing a finger at me.

I looked over at Evie and rolled my eyes. Men were just so dramatic. I would expect it more from Edmund since he was the one that dealt with politics and international affairs. And politicians it seems are quite dramatic. I looked over to the 25 year old playing with his son Marcus. He really was a natural. Who would've thought?

"Marky!" yelled Charlotte as she ran to her cousin.

"My name's not Marky!" he spat.

"Now, now children, play nicely," said Evie. I laughed at the sight of the children running around together.

"Where are these girls?" huffed Peter, "The Stag could well be out of Narnian borders by now." Just then Lucy and Susan walked out of the castle, pulling their gloves on.

"Aunt Su!" the children yelled as she walked out.

"Come here my monkeys!" she said bending down to them. Despite Susan being the beauty she was, she has yet to marry at the age of 27. I suppose it's because of the whole Rabadash situation that occurred years ago. But for now, she was content in spoiling her nieces and nephews when she wasn't throwing parties or traveling to other countries.

"It's a pleasure to be in your presence, finally," said Peter sarcastically.

"I'm sorry dear brother, but beauty takes time," she said tearing her eyes from the children to him.

"Do you need more time then?" asked Edmund smirking. This earned him another smack to the head from Evie and I. "Must you two keep doing that?' he asked rubbing his head.

"You deserve it," said Lucy as she slid up next to me. Lucy was 23 now, a far cry from the young girls she first was when coming to Narnia. She was beautiful and was admired and chased by many men of the court much to her older brothers' dismay. Despite this, she had eyes for one man, and that was Lord Ajax of Archenland. He too loved her just as much and yesterday he gathered enough courage to propose to her.

"Watch your cheek Lu, I can still take away my blessing for you and Ajax," said Edmund.

"Yes, but it's my blessing that counts," said Peter hugging his younger sister.

"Thanks Pete," said Lucy.

"Alright, let's get going you lot," said Ed, clearly miffed at his siblings ganging up on him.

"No goodbye?" asked Evie.

"Of course sweetie," he said walking over to her and squashing her into a hug. He then bent down and placed a kiss atop his sons head. "I love you," he whispered.

Susan said goodbye to her nieces and nephews with a lot of bright red kisses. The children giggled with delight and then moved on to their Aunt Lucy who scooped them up into a group hug.

"Bye monkeys," she said laughing.

Susan then decided to tease her sister about the absence of her fiancé due to his fear of stags that was still unexplained to us. "Where's Ajax Lu? Oh that's right, he's scared of the stag!" this earned a chuckle from everyone.

"He may be scared of stags but at least I have a fiancé," she quipped back to her older sister. Peter raised an eyebrow to his eldest sister. Susan clearly embarrassed at her fail to tease Lu, hopped on her horse fast.

"Hurry up you lot, or would girls like to stay at the castle? I'll go get the stag myself," he smirked. He was lucky he was already on his horse or Evie and I would've smacked him for the third time that day.

"Not yet, I haven't said goodbye to my monkeys yet," Peter said as he walked over to the two children.

"Can't we come?" asked Lottie.

"Next time, okay? I promise," he said hugging his daughter.

"But what if you catch the stag this time?" asked Evan pouting. I bent down to him and brushed the hair out of his face.

"I'll tell you what. We won't catch it this time, so when it comes back next time you get to help, okay?" I said to my children. The both nodded smiling.

"But you have to keep it a secret," Peter said as he put a hand on my back.

"Okay," the both whispered.

"Alright, we have to go now. Be good for Aunty Evie and Mr. Tumnus," I told them, pulling them in for hugs and kisses.

"We will," they cooed.

"We love you," said Peter and it was his turn for hugs and kisses. After he was finished we stood up and walked over to our horses. He helped me up onto Gwen and then he got himself up on his own.

As we trotted out of the Cair, the children ran after us, waving, only stopping at the Cair's gates.

"Bye Mummy."

"Bye Aunt Su!"

"Bye Daddy and Uncle Ed!"

"Bye Aunt Lu,"

That's all I heard, because as we got out of the gates, Edmund took off at a sprint to try and catch up with the Stag.

* * *

It was an hour after we crossed at the great river and we were walking around Latern Waste, ready for when we saw the stag.

"I think we've missed it," sighed Susan.

"Just another hour and then we'll turn back," said Ed shushing her.

"Wait, I think I see it! Just up there," shouted Lucy as she took off. We all followed after her, competing in a race as we went. I over took Ed and Susan and was in a neck in neck battle with my husband.

"You'll never overtake me Lex, face it," he said smiling at me.

"Why don't you take that up with Gwen," I said to him. And with those words, Gwen pushed a little harder and flew past Peter.

"Wait!," yelled Susan from behind us. "Ed's gone."

"What? He was right behind us," said Pete annoyed.

"Not anymore," she said as Peter slowed down.

Lucy and I took this as our cue to slow down too. We then turned around and trotted back until we found Edmund.

"Come on Ed?" said Susan mocking her younger brother.

"Just catching my breath," he said patting Phillip.

"What did he say girls?" Lucy asked.

"You girls stay at the castle, I'll go get the stag myself," Susan and I said in deep voices. This earned a chuckle from Peter. The five of us then settled in a comfortable silence taking in the wood around us.

Peter then hopped of his horse and walked toward something. "What's this?" he questioned. The rest of us followed to where he was, and Peter and Ed began pulling off the vines that entangled the metal thing.

"It's like a lamppost thing they had..." I said forgetting where I'd seen it before.

"Had where?" asked Edmund.

"That's just it, I can't remember," I said still trying to think.

"I think your memory is failing you in your old age," joked Peter.

"Hey," said Susan and I as we were the same age.

"It seems like a dream," Susan said bringing us all back to the lantern.

"Or a dream of a dream...Spare Oom," finished Lucy looking off into the bushes and running off.

"Not again," muttered Peter.

"Come on," she said motioning us forward.

"She's always running off," said Edmund following his sister.

"This happens every time we go somewhere," said Susan shaking her head and following her younger siblings.

Peter then looked to me, shrugged, grabbed my hand and followed them. We kept running through trees until it became a struggle to run freely.

"These aren't branches," said Peter struggling with his siblings.

"They're coats," said Susan.

"Stop pulling," said Peter to no one in particular.

"Hey, stop stepping on my feet!," said Edmund.

"Susan!" screamed Lucy.

"Peter, that's hurts!" I said as he pulled my arm harder. A big bang was heard, and we all tumbled out of what looked like a wardrobe. I looked down at Peter who I had landed on and was startled with the sight.

"Peter, you're young," I said.

"So are you," he said bewildered.

That's when someone walked into the room and I looked up in surprise. "Professor?" I asked.

"Alexea, I wasn't expecting you to be here until this afternoon," he said grinning. I looked to the other four and realised we were back in England.

"Now, what were you all doing in the wardrobe? The Professor asked.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," said Peter catching a cricket ball the professor tossed him.

"Try me," he said as he walked out of the room, a silent invitation to follow him.

Edmund sat up quickly, as if he just realised something. "So, if we're here, then..." he trailed off looking to the wardrobe.

"Peter! We left Evan and Charlotte there!" I yelled catching on to Edmund's train of thought. I crawled back inside the wardrobe and began to bang on the wood, begging Aslan to let us back in.

"Peter, help me. We have to get back!" I said crawling back out going to get him, only to see him hugging his brother, silent tears running down their faces.

* * *

It had been eighteen years since the Kings and Queens had disappeared from Narnia. The children they accidentally left behind, born and unborn, stood on the same balcony their parents had during the first battle with the Telmarines. They now stood there watching the Telmarine army get closer and closer to the Cair, ready to fight the second battle.

High King Evan at just 23 years of age, stood there with a blank expression. His sister, the High Queen Charlotte looped her arm through his. At the age of 22 she was still afraid of battles. Beside them stood their cousin King Marcus who was 20 and was about to experience his first battle. He has his arm around his 18 year old sister Elewyn, who was born just after the Kings and Queen left.

"Do you think Dad would've been afraid?" Elewyn asked her brother. Evan sized at the question, the pain of his parents disappearance still fresh in his mind.

"Not your father," said Lady Evangeline as she walked out to her children, niece and nephew. "In fact, none of them would've been afraid. They were strong and brave and ready to defend their country, like you all are doing now."

Evan shifted uncomfortably, and Lottie being able to tell said to him, "I'm sure they didn't mean to go you know."

"How do you though?" said Evan softly.

"I knew your parents for a long time," said Mr. Tumnus walking out onto the balcony. "They loved you dearly and wouldn't do something like this on purpose. Whatever the reason was for their leaving must be important in Aslan's eyes."

"Your Majesties, the women and children are safely 'idden in the woods," said Mr. Beaver panting as he came up to the balcony.

"Mother, you should go with them," Marcus told her.

"I will dear ones, I just wanted to bid farewell," she said hugging them all tightly.

"Mr. Tumnus and Beavers, I hope you'll be going too. I'm sure my Aunt Lu would want that," Lottie said to their companions.

"Yes, your majesty. Thank you," they said hugging the four. Before they left Mrs. Beaver turned to them and said, "You're all children of some of the greatest people I've ever known. Don't think badly of them for leaving, for that would break their hearts. But do fight for them, fight for what they built. Fight like the great warriors they were and fight like the warriors you are." After this they left and the four smiled as they watched their dearest friends depart into safety.

"Mrs. Beaver's right, we have to fight for them. For Narnia, for Aslan and for our Kings and Queens," said Evan.

* * *

Evan was being attacked heavily, the Telmarines just didn't stop. He looked around the battle field. Narnians were falling to quickly, the Cair lay in shambles after being hit by catapults. Evan grunted and kicked a Telmarine soldier in the stomach. He turned around and swung Rhindon fiercely through the air cutting the flesh of another soldier.

Lottie was holding her own in the battle field. She was surrounded but still managed to take down her attackers. She moved with the grace of her mother and the battle skill of her father. She was a deadly force to come up against in any battle. But as more and more Telmarine's closed in on her, she couldn't handle them.

Marcus looked to his left to see his cousin being cornered. He ran towards her his father's sword in his hands and cut down the men attacking her. They worked side by side, defending Narnia together. Marcus was doing well considering it was his first time in battle. Even though his father didn't teach him how to fight, he still reminded many Narnians of the Just King.

Evan looked up to the archer's signally to his cousin Elewyn that they needed to fire. Using her aunt's bow and arrow, she led the other archers and took aim. They left fly on her call, and the arrows soared through the sky, hitting Telmarines and the ground alike. Despite how many Telmarines fell, the Narnians were still outnumbered and it wasn't long until the four monarchs were captured.

The Kings and Queens were kneeling on the ground at their captor's orders waiting for their leader to come and decided what their fate would be.

"I'd never thought to see the day were the Kings and Queens of Narnia, knelt before me," said a voice familiar to them.

"Caspian, what are you doing?" asked Elewyn surprised that the leader of barbarians was their Uncle Jake's child and their childhood friend.

"Getting revenge," he chuckled as he lifted up the Queen's chin towards him.

"Get your hands off her," spat Marcus.

He pulled back and held his hands in the air.

"We thought you were our friend?" said Evan harshly.

"I was until I found out that your mother killed my Aunt and refused my father's hand in marriage."

"That was between them!" Evan yelled.

"I'd be careful how you speak Evan, I decide your fate you know," he said smirking. "Besides my father was a push over letting your parents live happily. That's why I had to do what he couldn't."

"Don't speak about Uncle Jake like that, he was a great man. You'll never be as good as him!" Lottie yelled.

Caspian decided what to do and then said, "I really never liked you anyway," before pulling out his sword and stabbing the High Queen.

"Charlotte!" yelled Elewyn crawling to her cousin and cradling her. "Stay up, okay? Stay with me."

"If they come back, tell them I love them okay? Tell them for me Elle."

"You can tell them yourself Lottie," said Evan coming to her side.

"I love you Ev, you too Elle and Marky," Lottie said shakily. The High Queens eyes began to flutter closed and then they stopped and didn't open again.

"NO!" yelled Evan standing up to Caspian and punching him.

"Kill them now," Caspian said walking away.

Without a chance to defend themselves, the three monarchs were shot with arrows. Their lifeless bodies fell to the ground, their arms holding onto each other in an act of love.

* * *

**So it's done! Don't forget to review and check out my other stories!**

**Much love, allycat23**


End file.
